Protecting Yourself
by PrincessJulius
Summary: YAOI.BL:: Sphinx/Tut :: Tut needs a bodyguard but nobody's up for the challenge.He sucks at offense AND defense.Sphinx seems to be the only possible,and reasonable choice.Training is eventful but stressful.What are their limits when it comes to each other
1. Chapter 1

_***This is based on the fact that Tut was revived successfully and is now back to rule over his kingdom. Sphinx...well, he's doing his own thing...***_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this game, just using these two to satisfy my own needs. Please enjoy and let me know, KINDLY, if there is something you don't get or if something sounds odd. ^_^ thankies and enjoy_

**Chapter 1**

_::The Trainer...::_

"It is time for your combat training my king." The voice came from broad shoulders that moved ahead of him, blocking the new King from seeing where they were going. He looked around to try and remember where he was and if there was an alternate hall nearby that he could escape through. The hall was just like every other one in the building. Long, bright and plain. The same flower pots lined the walls every tenth column and statues were evenly placed beside windows. Brown eyes watched silently as they continued down the hall.

"..." He honestly didn't care for physical work. Not after he had been burned, electrified, transformed, cut up and flattened in the castle of Uruk. And now that he was once again alive he did not want that to change because of some trainer who wanted him to grow bulging muscles.

"No need to worry. We got you the best teacher that we could. He's renowned for training great warriors." The guard turned around to smile before continuing on down the corridor.

"Oh...good." He looked down at his hands as he fidgeted. He really didn't feel like dealing with pain...or death...

"Now that you're back, in _both_ ways, we have to make sure that you stay that way. No one will capture you ever again. Your bother was the first and last person to succeed in the capture of a king." The heavy doors in front of them were opened by two slaves who obediently bowed in respect once they saw who they were in the presence of.

He attempted to look over the larger frame in front of him but failed and instead started to quietly decline. "I am humbled by your concern, but to be honest-"

"Here we are!" He moved aside so the King could see the room. Brown eyes worriedly looked around. There were freshly sharpened weapons on a large rack and mats everywhere for hand-to-hand combat. There were also a number of others in the room, mainly soldiers keeping in shape. All of this just because of a simple kidnaping? It wasn't even his brother who took him! It was a selfish God who had magical powers but wanted more. "Everyone out! It is the King's time to train!"

"Hah, I would so love to see how that turns out."

"Yeah, someone who has so many bodyguards obviously isn't capable of putting up a fight."

"..." Tut watched as everyone left, a small snicker here and there as he was left alone in the room with the bodyguard. "You really don't have to do that. I don't want-" He grabbed a hold of the guard's arm to draw his attention but he merely darted forward as someone entered the room.

"There you are!" The guard moved aside so Tut could see who he was talking too. His jaw fell but he quickly collected himself as he watched the older chubby man shake hands with his guard. He watched silently as they interacted. Maybe if they got engulfed in the conversation he could sneak away...but what would that say about him as a king? "Now, start him with the basics. He's never had any training so be careful with him."

"A good defense is a good offense no?" The older man smiled before they both broke out in laughter. Tut looked between them nervously as they laughed heartily. Defense? Sure, he needed that...but...offense? What was that anyway?

"Haha...ha..." What were they even talking about?

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. He'll be a new man when I'm through with him. We'll have lots of fun, won't we your highness?" With a good laugh, the older man smacked Tut's shoulder in jest and he flinched at the sudden impact. He gave his bodyguard a nervous smile that was on the borderline of breaking.

"Y-yeah..._ow_..." He reached up casually to hold his upper arm, nurturing the red skin with his fingers. "Loads..." He watched the bodyguard wave before disappearing and Tut reluctantly looked at his trainer.

_...I am so dead..._

**2 Hours later...**

The chubby man pulled the guard off to the side and quietly spoke with him out of Tut's hearing range. He simply watched the two from where he lay on the bed.

(whispering)

"_Ya know...maybe he just isn't cut out for combat..."_

"_But how is the young lord supposed to protect himself?"_

"_Protect himself? From what? __**Himself?**__"_

This: _Tut running away from danger. Run into column.*SMACK*_

_or this: running away from danger. Trip on mat, or in real life, a rock._

or this:_ given shiny sword. Swing in every direction possible to get a falling leaf, eyes closed. Cuts the branches above him and they fall on him. _

or this:_ given ball and chain, swinging above his head like an idiot. Whacks his head off._

or THIS:_ Throws a boomerang. Comes back hits him in head._

or_ THIS: Shoot wild boar with arrow, doesn't hit vital point, so it isn't dead. Chases after him, he runs like an idiot then back to number one._

"_There's no way to protect him from himself." _The older man threw an arm around the guard's shoulders before walking out of the room. He glanced at the person on the bed before they disappeared.

"_But it isn't his fault! He just...its who he is. But it isn't his fault."_He could hear his guard defending him, but to be honest, what he was saying was true.

"_Then whose is it? The worlds'? Maybe he should have a body guard or something..."_

"_Yeah, I know...after all I won't be around forever..."_ The door quietly shut behind them and their voices dulled to a point that he could no longer hear them. He only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but still...he knew it was true. He was a hopeless cause. He sighed before painfully rolling onto his side. His entire body was sore and covered with bandages. He felt like a mummy all over again.

"Well now, doesn't this bring back memories." The sultry voice echoed inside the room and Tut jumped and rolled in the direction of the voice. His brown eyes grew larger when he saw who he didn't expect to see.

"_S-Sphinx?_" His voice was higher then usual and he failed to conceal the surprise and happiness that he felt. He was leaning against the wall beside the door, looking. Just looking at him with those eyes. "How did you–when were you–_what are you doing here?_" Tut was trying to piece everything together, but none of it made sense. He gave up soon after and looked up to see Sphinx shrug his shoulders before he started towards the bed.

"Well, I heard that you have a new trainer so I just wanted to see if you were actually able to learn something." Brown eyes watched as Sphinx casually walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed nearest him. Tut lifted himself and moved back to lean against headboard so he could speak with him properly. He openly flinched as the designs on the headboard dug into his back. Like always, Sphinx was watching. Tut was startled as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him to rest against the larger, more muscular, and warmer body of the demigod. He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his weight against the willing body. The accessory around his neck and the cloth around his ribs caused some discomfort, but he managed to get comfortable, moving his face closer to his neck. He smelled so free. He was wild and untamed and he smelled like the outdoors. It was so...calming...and relaxing...Sphinx almost seemed to take his time doing whatever it was he was doing, but Tut wasn't unhappy with it. He didn't mind the close proximity. When he was released, he found two of his fluffiest pillows waiting for his wounded back as he leaned to rest against the headboard once more. The moment that he was away from the other's body he collected himself and looked at him, fully attentive.

"So...you did this to yourself? I should have known. You were always so clumsy..." Hazel eyes watched him closely with a smirk plastered on his face. There was a knowing gleam in those light eyes and Tut narrowed his gaze, unable to prevent the red flush that grew up his neck. Something brushed against his leg beneath the blanket and he shivered. His eyes went right back to those intense eyes that watched his every movement. It felt like he was a meal for the hungry beast the way that he looked at him.

"S-Sphinx...your tail...its kinda...uhmm..."

"Hm?" They both looked down to watch as his tail slowly crept up beneath the blanket, wanting to feel the warmth that it knew he possessed. Sphinx stood up, forcing his tail to follow him. He smacked it when it tried to creep around his body. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck."Well...can't really blame it...you are the most defenseless when you're hurt." He took his seat once again, this time making sure that his tail was on top of the blanket. They both looked at it as it thumped around, dejected. Brown eyes looked up to see Sphinx looking at him like the predator he was and he had to look away. He could feel the burn of his blush everywhere and it annoyed him as well as embarrassed him beyond human limits that this was the only man that ever saw him this way.

"Yeah..."

"I remember having to wrap your wounds...no, wait, I just had to adjust them every once in a while. You were in wraps 24/7 then." Sphinx chuckled lightly at the memory and Tut's lips turned into a pout.

"Stop laughing. It isn't funny...I was dead you know! And...I don't like to remember that...It was scary...but you wouldn't understand that...not knowing if I'd be able to return to normal...if I'd ever be human again..." Tut's voice began to shake and he looked away as tears threatened to fall. The memories of being dead were haunting as well as the numbness that he had felt the entire time. The emptiness. The loneliness. Merely remembering those feelings brought a hurricane of old fears back to life.

"Tut..."

"Tut! Oh my goodness, I heard that they overworked you in training and I was sooo—_what are you doing here?_" Nefertiti stopped in the doorway to look upon the scene. Tut looked at her with teary eyes and Sphinx took a side glance her way before ignoring her. He didn't move from where he was; on top of Tut with his mouth open as if to bite him. "_Sphinx!_"

His teeth snapped together as he lowered his head, glaring over at the redhead.

"Out. Now. Whoever said that you're welcome in here when no one's around! And you've made my baby cry! Go now before I call the guards!" Her manicured nail pointed out into the hall where she had just come from and her other hand remained on her hip. He reluctantly slid off the bed, growling quietly as a sign of displeasure before complying with her demands. As he moved through the doorway his eyes were dark as he glared and his tail _accidently_ smacked her in the face as he passed. Her begrudging look earned a cockily raised eyebrow and smirk from him before he disappeared down one of the halls.

SKIP

"What are we going to do about his protection...he's defenseless by himself..." The guard let out a troubled sigh as he slowly made his way down the hall towards the King's chambers. "There isn't anyone here that's able to look after him except for me..." He stopped upon hearing laughter and he turned to see that the king and the others were still at dinner. The laughter was coming from King Tut himself. "Wow...I haven't seen him laugh in a while..."

"They're talking about his training...quite entertaining I must say..." The voice came from the dark corner beside him and he moved back as someone stepped out. "What are you looking at?" Hazel eyes looked down at the guard as if he were a lesser being and the guard looked right back at him in shock.

"I just...when...how did you get inside the palace gates? I thought you weren't allowed-"

"You mortals cannot stop someone like me. Besides, I came to visit." He looked back over at the dinner table to see Tut looking over. He waved a clawed hand at him and Tut started to glare before turning back to his meal haughtily. "Ouch..."

The guard watched him and the way he watched his majesty before looking between the two. He suddenly had a brilliant idea. He took a hold of the other man and pulled him away from the doorway before his wrist was grasped and squeezed. "Stop! I just want to talk!" The guard let go of him the second his wrist was grabbed and looking up he saw the hazel eyes glowing. "Would you be King Tut's bodyguard?"

"What? No. I'm not going to make extra work for myself. Why on earth would I do such a thing for you humans?" The question took him by surprise and he didn't even know where the man was going with it, but there was no way that Tut would like him protecting him.

"You have to! Tut can't fight and we need him to be safe _at all times_ and you're strong and able and he doesn't seem to mind having you around and-"

"I'll do it." Sphinx interrupted before he had the chance to say anymore and walked back to the doorway. Standing there he watched Tut as he picked up a sea shell and looked at it as if it were some disgusting monster. Nefertiti asked him if there was something wrong with it and he shook his head before closing his eyes and slurping the creature down his throat. Turning to the side he gagged openly.

"Huh?" The guard was still lost and he looked at the demigod with confusion written all over his face. Hazel eyes looked back at him from a painted face, a dark gleam in their depths. The guards deep blue eyes looked at him with concern as he smirked, showing a canine.

"I said I'll take the job."

Few days later

"What can I do to help Nefertiti?" Tut looked over her shoulder to watch as she trimmed the flowers with the knife that she had confiscated from him earlier after he beheaded a rosebush. She looked over her shoulder at him and he gave her a goofy grin. "Did you think of something?"

"...water the plants over there would you?" She shook her head like he was bothering her and he obediently went over to grab the watering bowl. As he passed the entrance to the garden he caught a glimpse of Sphinx and his bodyguard. He halted in mid step. Sphinx caught him looking and he hurriedly went to the fountain with the bowl, collecting the water. What was he doing here? No...he could be going to the main gates...they're near here after all...

"Nefertiti! I have found Kind Tut a new bodyguard. Sphinx has agreed to the job. It was just confirmed by the council this morning. He is now officially a member of the guard." He threw a friendly arm around Sphinx and Tut looked between the two. Sphinx's eyes were fixed only on him while the guard was looking between Nefertiti and himself. He had to be playing a trick on him...it couldn't be true...but the blue eyes that Tut had looked into for so many years held only truth and that was when it struck him. No wonder Sphinx had been so sweet the night before...

"_What?_" Nefertiti's look was deadly as she gazed at Tut, eyes ablaze with accusations. His dark brown eyes were large and innocent as he looked back at her before glancing at Sphinx. He didn't even know about it until the guard said it. That look soon turned to Sphinx as he threw an arm around Tut's small shoulders, eyes smiling at the redhead. Tut's thin frame was pulled against his bulky body before his sultry voice could be heard. The persistent tail that was always trying to get close wound itself around the leg nearest Sphinx and Tut jumped as it coiled tightly around his leg.

"Don't worry about anything your majesty, I'll take good care of you every hour of every day. Even while you sleep. No one will dare to lay a finger on you while I'm around." His smile was unnerving and Tut looked at him in disbelief. There was something wrong here. Brown eyes looked up to look at the demigod in question before he was pulled away by an angry redhead. Tut stumbled after him because of the vice like grip that his tail had on him and the innocent received a deadly glare that threatened to burn his pupils with their intensity. He moved back as much as he could, leg still anchored to Sphinx's side.

"Simone! Why _him_ of all people?" She released Sphinx in order to point an accusing finger and he slipped away while she was distracted. Tut watched numbly as he crept back over to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder to plant his hand on his chest. Nefertiti continued to ramble on. Tut watched with fear as she turned to look at her criminal. "Can't you see that they don't...get..._along_..."

"You know, I was serious when I said no one will lay a finger on you. But I can't promise that everyone will listen..." Sphinx leaned down close to his rounded face, eyes piercing Tut's brown eyes to capture his mind. He replied with a chuckle that was accompanied by a pair of cherry cheeks. Tut listened as he started to purr, resting his chin on his head. His body was completely relaxed and Tut couldn't help but smile. Opening his eyes he saw Nefertiti watching with blazing eyes. Tut swallowed loudly before Sphinx used the hand on his chest to push his body into his own. Tut reluctantly followed, turning to rest against his body as his muscular arms sheltered him from her gaze.

"_Really?_" Simone looked over at where the two of them were huddling before looking back at Nefertiti. "There is no need for jealously your highness. He's in good hands, I've seen that man fight and he's nearly invincible. Its almost like he's a _god_. Besides, after the wedding, you will both have equal time with the King. How is the planning going by the way?"

"Oh, well, there's something that we haven't been able to figure out..." She reluctantly pulled her gaze off the two to focus on the long-time friend. He smiled at her gently before lightly grabbing her arm and leading her toward the garden's exit.

"Huh, well let's see what I can do. I do have some connections in Abydos. I might be able to pull a few strings." The guard looked down at her with a smile before she smiled back, taking a final glance at the two in the garden before following the guard out.

The two looked at them as they left and merely watched them exit and disappear down the hall. Tut stood there, sheltered by his new bodyguard.

"I still have things to do today Sphinx...let go." Sphinx grudgingly released him and moved to step back when something pulled at his ass. Tut looked up to see what was wrong when he caught the most ridiculous face on the demigod. He started to laugh at the expression of pure confusion and shock. Hazel eyes looked at him before his eyes narrowed. Tut leaned back to point at his leg and where his tail was still firmly attached. He continued to laugh as Sphinx tried to pull it off.

"I don't think its going to let go unless you promise him something because even I'm not strong enough to break its hold." Sphinx smirked at the one before him and Tut looked back at him in thought. Looking down, large brown eyes stared at the tail that was curled around his calf.

"Um...I won't try to trim your hair for a...month?" It tightened and Tut leaned against Sphinx as he lost balance. Hazel eyes watched him in amusement.

"You're going to have to do better then that your Majesty."

"...really?" Brown eyes looked at him with discomfort but Sphinx didn't waver. "...fine...you can hold me tonight..." It loosened but didn't let go completely. "Wah? Come on! Really?" He looked at its owner with annoyance before closing his eyes and sighing angrily. "Okay! Both of you can touch me tonight...I just want to go." He looked at the ground as it unwound itself and happily swayed behind the firm legs that held him up.

"That's all you needed to say." Sphinx let him go and followed closely as he left the garden. "Now...let's see if I can make you learn something before you go and kill yourself." Tut jumped as a hand lightly tapped his ass before lightly resting against his lower back.

"..."

The blush that crept up his neck went all the way to his ears and it didn't disappear for a long time.

**Training::**

"We will start with the basics. So get ready to-" Sphinx started to walk around him and when he started to talk about the basics, Tut sighed before interrupting patiently.

"They already tried that." Tut looked at him with a bored expression. He had already gotten beat to a pulp because of his own actions. He wasn't about to do the same thing with Sphinx. The demigod smirked in response.

"Not with me. Now, are you ready?" Sphinx stood firmly in front of him, feet spread and hands behind his back as if he were waiting for him to make the first move. Tut watched him with uncertainty. What the hell did he mean by 'with him?'

"Uh...sure...?" Tut barely had the chance to blink before Sphinx threw something at him. On reflex, Tut ducked as something flew over his head that he was holding for protection. A large sigh came from his trainer and he looked up at him from his balled position on the floor.

"Come on, can't you at least catch a stick?" Sphinx rolled his eyes before motioning at the floor behind him. Tut looked back to see a scrawny looking twig on the floor. He looked at it for some time before looking back at Sphinx. He gave him a look that said 'pick it up now' and so he did. "First you are going to learn how to wield a sword. Now, do you know the stance you should have when holding a sword?" The look that Sphinx received was one of lunacy. Tut looked at him as if he were crazy, and in this case, he probably was.

"Uhm, I don't mean to burst your bubble buuuttt...this is a _stick_. Not a sword." Tut waved the twig in the demigod's face as if he were some child who couldn't tell a circle from a square. Sphinx's face dropped when Tut rolled his eyes.

"I _know_. Think of it as a _sword_. Training with me is going to be just as hard as it was with the other guy but its going to be a lot less dangerous." Sphinx put a hand on his hip, a stern look on his face. He felt like a mother scolding her child for touching a flame.

"But this isn't a sword. And the other trainer let me use real weapons right off the bat, so why won't you-" Tut was cut off just as he was about to reach his point. Sphinx snapped his teeth in his direction before speaking.

"Because I know _you_. Nothing is going to happen to you so long as I'm around, and that involves protecting you from yourself."

"...a stick?"

"A stick."

"A _stick?_"

"...yes, we have discussed this. It is a stick. Now, hurry up and get into your stance." The smirk that he had been wearing when they started was slowly starting to dissipate.

"But a sword wouldn't break if I did this!" Tut approached Sphinx who watched him with curious eyes before he whacked Sphinx on the arm. The moment it hit his bicep, the twig snapped in half, part of it flying off in some unknown direction. They both watched as it landed on the floor on the other side of the room. Tut was hesitant to look up at Sphinx. He was watching him with a narrowed gaze. It was silent as Tut felt his glare pierce his mind. "Um...I need another stick..."

"...I'll go and find another one..." Sphinx sighed in annoyance before heading for the doorway. Just as he was about to leave he stopped and turned back to where Tut was standing. "Do _not_ move." He pointed a finger at him to indicate just how serious he was and Tut nodded, holding half of the stick behind his back. He left after watching him for a few moments. Tut remained standing clueless in the middle of the room for only a short period of time. Looking down, he saw that the small stick was still useable. Getting into the correct stance he acted as if he were in a major battle with the enemy. The small stick was waved around as if it were a real sword, hitting the invisible enemy.

"Take that! And _that_! Haha! Unguard!" His private battle involved numerous flying attacks that he failed most of the time, embarrassing himself to no one in particular. He laughed aloud when he landed on his rump before repelling the enemy and following up with an onslaught of attacks.

Little did he know, someone was watching him from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_::Long Nights::_

"Is there not something that you need to take care of? I'm good here by myself." The maid smiled at him happily, a look of annoyance in the depths of her eyes. Now that he looked at it, her smile was a little tight lipped and her shoulders a little tense. Tut smiled at her apologetically before leaving the room where the vases lay broken on the floor. He closed the door behind him and sighed. It was just something else that he managed to mess up.Looking up he started down the hall, innocently looking around for something else to do.

Walking by the training room, he heard someone humming quietly. Interested he entered, carefully avoiding the sparring matches taking place to reach the armory where the source of the voice sat cleaning weapons. As Tut approached they looked up, momentarily pausing the song. Tut smiled kindly and looked down at what he was doing while he watched him in confusion.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?" Their voice held surprise but Tut's attention was on the sword that he was in the process of cleaning. Tut looked up at him for a brief moment before he looked back down at the sword. With a simple gesture he motioned towards it and he lifted it for him to see. "...I thought you didn't like weapons your highness?"

"I don't really...do you need any help?" Tut looked up at their face expectantly and they hesitated before nodding. Tut smiled joyfully before waiting for instructions. So long as it would keep him occupied he didn't mind doing it.

"Well...you can put away the weapons I've already cleaned. They go back in the armory in their respected positions." They looked back down at the sword before running the polishing rag over its surface. Tut stood and watched him for a while, intrigued by how someone could look so at peace while doing something so simple. How could anyone could be that relaxed around weapons? "Are you going to start soon because I could always give you something else to do."

"O-oh, right...sorry..." His smile was small and slightly embarrassed before he looked at the row of weapons leaned up against the wall, sparkling in the light of the room. Walking over, Tut took a hold of one of the swords and attempted to lift it. He stumbled back a little, sword swinging around.

"Woah! Watch what you're doing! Do you need help?" The guard stood up, backing away from him as he steadied himself. Tut looked at him with large brown eyes before smiling.

"Its fine...I got it now." Tut turned and left the room, hands gripping the handle tightly so as to not drop it. He stayed along the wall as he made his way to the armory since he didn't want any of the other people seeing him completely embarrass himself by not being able to hold such a simple sword. Once he got in the armory he saw all of the racks, most of them were empty. Entering further he looked at the shape of the holders on each one, trying to figure out where the swords went. "Where do you belong..." Brown eyes caught sight of another sword just like the one in his hands and headed over, hanging it on the desired hooks. Stepping back he smiled triumphantly before turning to leave the room, dusting his hands with his success.

Not even two steps out of the room there was a small clatter followed by numerous clanks and clashes. Tut flinched, freezing in mid-step. The guard who had asked him of the small task came running out of the room he was in to skid to a stop behind him, facing the armory. There was complete silence and Tut slowly turned around, looking at the guard's back as he dropped the weapon in his grasp. They turned to face Tut with controlled rage before attempting to smile.

"...sorry...?" Tut gave them a small smile but it slowly melted away as the other man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Tut had learned that members of his palace did that when something bothered them...it normally occurred before he was kicked out of the room. His shoulders drooped a bit as he held his hands behind his back, looking down at the floor between his feet.

"I know that your bodyguard is out on another mission right now, but is there not something that needs your attention?"

"Well, I thought that I would help clean up the-" He was interrupted halfway through and he closed his mouth as the other man started to speak.

"_Other_ then helping out around the castle?" Their voice was icy and there was a small bite to the words as they escaped his lips. Tut looked up at them before shrugging his shoulders.

"...yeah. Sure. There's always something for me to do. I was just...trying to help out." Tut put on fake smile to conceal his sorrow as he closed his eyes.

"The best thing that you can do my liege is to be our leader."

Tut didn't say anything but after a moment of silence he opened them to see that the guard was still waiting for him to leave. "I guess I'll be going...now..." He turned on his heel and left the room with his head held high. He didn't want his people to know that something like that hurt him...he was strong...

His feet brought him back to his chambers and as he closed the door behind him he let out a frustrated sigh. Reaching up he grabbed a hold of his headdress, dragging it down his face as he leaned back against the door. He always managed to mess things up... Why did he have to be such a klutz...? He slowly started to go over to his bed, dragging his feet the whole way. When he reached his destination he climbed up and flopped back, leaving the headdress at the end of the bed.

That's right...Sphinx was gone...he had no idea when he was going to return...he had been sent on a special mission for some purple monkey to get a sacred jewel or something. He hadn't really been listening so it was hard to say. But what he did know was that Sphinx was gone and that he was lonely.

The door to his chambers opened and he sat up, looking at the door expectantly. A row of maids entered with dusters and buckets in hand. Against his will he let out a long sigh, dropping back onto the bed. He wouldn't be back yet...he just left that morning...

Amidst all of the chatter going on around him he managed to doze off. Sphinx had somehow managed to sneak into his mind even when he wasn't there. The way that he watched him when he was in a meeting or simply during his free time, the way he always found an excuse to touch him or hold him...the way that his tail clung to him in desperation whenever they cuddled. How he was always by his side...

"_Your majesty..."_

_Sphinx smirked at him, eyes dark and full of passion._

"_Your majesty."_

_The muscles within his view rolled with each movement that the demigod made, power running through the veins just beneath his skin. His lips moved as he looked down at him, teeth gleaming as he spoke. There was a softness in his eyes that had never been there before. Those lips moved but nothing came out. Only silence._

"Your majesty!"

Tut jumped and sat up, startling the maid that stood at the end of the bed. He looked around him quickly before looking back at her. He moved to take a deep breath but realized that his heart was pounding too fast for him to do so at the moment. Brown eyes looked at the maid in question before trying to smile.

"Y-yes...?" His throat was parched. Why was it so dry? "What is it?" He reached up and touched his throat, clearing it with a small cough.

"...its lunchtime your majesty...I thought you might like something to eat..." She held out a plate that had a variety of different foods laid out for his choosing. He rubbed the back of his neck before patting the bed beside him. She obliged by placing the plate down there before bowing and walking away.

Brown eyes looked around him to see the maids still hard at work scrubbing the floors and dusting the vases as well as the cabinets. They moved down to the plate and he plucked a grape off of the vine before popping it into his mouth. The sweet juices filled his mouth and he smiled, closing his eyes at the burst of flavor on his taste buds. He chewed it and swallowed before grabbing another one and doing the same.

Sphinx had always commented on the way he ate. That no matter what he ate, he could always tell what it tasted like by the pharaoh's expression. He normally made those smart remarks right beside his ear, breath quietly carrying the words past it to send a shiver down his spine. His lashes lifted slowly to see that it was only him and the maids in the room. He closed them again, thinking of all the jokes that he had cracked about the smaller man's weight. He normally always found a way to make him laugh even though he was making fun of him...

Tut's body slowly fell back to lie on the bed, eyes gazing at the ceiling high above him. A lonely sigh passed his lips and he stretched. Sphinx had never left his side since he had become his bodyguard, even if Nefertiti told him to shoo. It was weird now that he wasn't there to talk with or sit with...

A small twinge of sorrow touched his heart and he sat up abruptly, knocking some of the plates contents onto the bed.

_Lonely?_

_**Sad?**_

Why on earth was he feeling these things? He was just a bodyguard! There was no need to feel lonely! He was nothing more than a companion that was able to protect him. There wasn't anything special about that. Just because he saved him from a lifetime of death doesn't mean that he was anything more then that. He was a friend. A _really_ good friend. Good company for a lonely king... a trustworthy companion...

...

But...there wasn't anything to do...Sphinx could always manage to find something to do even on the hottest days...they would work with his inability to fight...sometimes all they did was sit on the balcony and watch the sky shift while staying out of the heat of the sun. Sphinx was always there...

"I don't need him!"

He reached up and slapped himself, the sound of smacking skin echoing in the room. He didn't need Sphinx around. He was just as capable of having a good time without him as he did when he was around. As his hand slid down his face he saw that all the eyes in the room were focused on him. His lips attempted to curve in a smile but they didn't quite hide the intense feeling of embarrassment that he was feeling. At the continued feeling of all eyes on his he quickly slid from his bed, taking his headdress with him. When he stood facing them all he cleared his throat before motioning for them to go back to work. A few did as he asked before he left the room as quick as he could without making it seem like he was in a hurry.

As the doors closed behind him he let out a long, defeated sigh. He really needed to get his mind off of things...off of _him_...

He started walking in any direction, no destination in mind but needing the time to clear his head. After who knows how long he wound up standing in front of one of the open windows that faced the Southern entrance to the city. He sighed before leaning out to feel the breeze move across his face. Looking down brown eyes caught sight of a ledge that went along the building below the window and climbed out. As he sat on the window sill he looked around at the bustling city that lay below him. Slowly, carefully he lowered a foot to test the outcropping before slipping down onto it. It was a nice spot in the shade of the building.

There was laughter from below and he craned his neck to look over the ledge. A family walked down the crowded street, holding hands as the youngest sang with a smile. Tut looked around them and every person, unintentionally looking for a certain demigod that was nowhere to be found. He sighed before sitting back against the wall. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them as he watched the sand shift in the desert on the horizon. Sphinx would be returning from the port just a few miles out in that direction.

SKIP

"My liege...it is time for dinner." Tut lifted his head and blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the darkened sky. He squinted slightly and saw small dots of light. Looking around he saw one of his servants leaning out of the window near him. They had a worried look on their face. It got into a more panicked expression as Tut stood up, stretching all of his cramped limbs. He hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep. Turning to the window the serf helped him back inside and walked with him to the dining room. "Are you feeling alright? You don't usually sleep outside of your bedroom..."

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me...thank you for waking me." He entered the room and Nefertiti stood and rushed over, pulling him into a back breaking hug. "Dear...I can't...breathe..." Tut looked at the table and all of the food that lay prepared, simply waiting to be eaten. She backed off, apologizing as she pulled him over to his chair. He took the seat and she pushed it in to the point that he couldn't breathe without touching the table.

"I was worried about you. But now that you're here, we can talk."

After she said that Tut basically tuned her out as he used his fork to move the food around on his plate. For some odd reason Tut couldn't find his appetite and ended up simply playing with his food. Leaning on his hand he sighed. She was talking about one of her maids and her situation that involved the love of her life. Then it turned to what happened in the market when she went shopping today. His eyes were slowly closing but the slight sound of a door somewhere in the palace made him sit up attentively. He looked around the room and saw one of the maids walk into the room with a pitcher full of milk. A sigh of disappointment escaped him.

"So, I was thinking that for our wedding we should–...use..." Nefertiti's words slowly died out and Tut looked up at her with curious eyes. She was looking somewhere behind him. A frown graced her thin lips and she fell silent. Tut leaned over and placed a hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

"Nefertiti...what's wrong?"

"I believe that she is disconcerted by my return Master." The silky voice that came from beside him made him turn immediately to look at who stood there. Brown eyes moved up from the clawed hand at his side to his muscular biceps, up his neck to look at the painted face and the hazel eyes that watched him heatedly. There was silence before Tut smiled and removed his hand from Nefertiti's.

"_Sphinx!_" Tut basically leaped from his chair and onto his bodyguard who caught his flying body while staying rooted to the spot. He squeezed him tightly and closed his eyes as he breathed in the others scent along with the heat of the desert. Two hands gently touched his sides, remaining there as he leaned down near Tut's ear.

"I see someone missed me." As he spoke the words, a rush of hot air moved past his ear, making the room seem like a cold, empty space. Tut realized what he was doing and shoved him off, backing off rather quickly. Sphinx released him the moment he pushed away and watched with amusement as he brushed off his robe and cleared his throat. Tut could feel the blood in his cheeks and silently willed himself to relax before looking back into those hazel eyes.

"I...we're glad to have you back...have you eaten?" Tut looked at him expectantly but Sphinx looked away from his gaze for a split second before politely declining.

"Its been a tiring day...I think I'll rest for now. Thank you for your concern." Sphinx looked him over before touching his shoulder. Turning he started to walk away and Tut's eyes were drawn to the bare skin of his back. There were small scratches along his sides and across the expanse of his back. Looking further he caught a glimpse of a wound on his tail. His eyes shot back up to the back of his head but there was no sign of any kind of pain. When he looked closer he saw a slight tenseness in his shoulders and felt the need to go to him. The moment passed him by when Nefertiti asked him to sit back down.

"He's not a god. He wouldn't be able to kill anything without that sword that the mighty Osiris gave him. He even gets wounded in the simplest battle. He's an arrogant bastard if you ask me." She stabbed one of the leaves of lettuce with her fork viciously before eating it. Tut looked at her before looking at his food. While she continued to ramble on about Sphinx he wolfed down his food. The moment he was done he stood and excused himself. Nefertiti watched in silence as he hurriedly left the room, basically running back to his own chambers. Something was wrong with Sphinx. Even if he didn't say it, he would never admit to something like that, he knew. Tut _knew_ what being hurt looked like. What it felt like. He knew the symptoms of it and everything.

He burst into his room and the body on the bed froze as he entered. Sphinx was in the motion of licking a wound on his arm before chuckling, looking up at the ceiling. Tut entered and shut the door behind him, quietly watching as he turned to face him. "I was hoping you would take your time."

"W-well..."

Sphinx let out a sigh and took the bandages laid out on the bed with his uninjured arm. Holding the end with his teeth he twisted the material so that it wrapped around his wrist. He continued to move up his arm towards a large gash that went up to his elbow. As the bandage wrapped around a small portion of it, he flinched, teeth tightening their hold on the material in his mouth.

"I...noticed that you were acting differently." Brown eyes watched him flinch every time it touched the open wound. He had never actually see the demigod in pain but it looked like a nasty wound. It looked like it hurt. Sphinx's tail was flapping around behind him each time that he touched the wounded skin. Tut started towards the bed that Sphinx sat in the center of."...let me help." He got onto the bed and gently took the wrap from Sphinx. "Have you put medicine on it yet?" Brown eyes looked at hazel ones with concern and the painted face nodded. Tut nodded quietly in response and took the wrap from Sphinx before re-wrapping it carefully. It was a large jagged line that went from his wrist to his inner elbow.

"Thank you..." Sphinx looked at the now bandaged arm with approval. He jumped when Tut grabbed a hold of the twitching tail behind him. The thin hand grabbed it close to the base causing Sphinx to let out a low growl and Tut looked at him in question to see hazel eyes concealed by dark eyelids. "_What are you doing?_" There was a bite to his voice and Tut hesitated before replying. His body had grown tense.

"Th-there's a cut on your tail...is there not? I just want to bandage it..." When Tut looked down at the tail within his grasp Sphinx moved away, pulling his tail out of his grip. Tut looked at him as he took the tail in his own hands and applied lotion to the objecting victim. It took some time but Sphinx managed to wrap it up. After it was bandaged and thrown back onto the bed Sphinx looked at the Pharaoh lazily.

"The medication is right there...I can't quite reach my back." He motioned to the small bottle in front of his skinny legs with his chin. Tut took a hold of it before crawling over to where he sat patiently, waiting for him to get behind him. Tut dipped his fingers in the cool concoction before gently smoothing it over the small scratches that littered his sides and arms. As his fingers followed the path of one of the longer wounds they ran into the material that criss-crossed his back. With his free hand he lifted it slightly and tried to slip his fingers under.

"Is it in the way?" Sphinx looked over his shoulder to come face to face with a longer, younger one and Tut paused before looking down at what his hands were doing. He closed his eyes, hitting his head lightly against his shoulder as he responded.

"No...its fine...I'll manage." Tut pulled at it with all of his strength before biting his lip as he strained his shoulders and with a final pull it started to come loose. He grinned to himself before realizing Sphinx bending forward and somehow removing the complex wraps from his body. When he sat back up Tut watched as muscles rolled beneath his skin as he straightened his back, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. Tut's hands didn't move any from where they had been hovering above his skin.

"Well? Does that help any?" Sphinx tilted his head back to see Tut simply sitting there as if he weren't able to think at all. Grinning slyly he leaned in closer until his warm nose lightly brushed Tut's thinner one, making him jump. Sphinx chuckled lightly before turning back around. "Keep it up. I know I have a lot of scratches back there."

"R-right..." Tut slowly dragged his gel covered fingers across the large scratch on his back before attending to all of the smaller ones. He slowly made his way around his body to his chest. Tut looked at the face of its owner to see him sitting there, arms stretched back behind him with eyes barely even open. Hazel eyes moved over the Kings' face and Tut immediately went back to work. As his fingers moved up, his body was forced to move closer until he was holding himself up over the demigod's lap. Thin fingers dipped into the container of cream before coming back out to smear the odorless mixture over a small cut on his cheek. As the pads of his fingers lifted from the warm skin, big brown eyes looked down into the hazel ones beneath him. His body froze and he simply stared into those beautiful depths before arms snaked their way around his waist.

"I was thinking about you..." Sphinx pulled him closer, resting his hands on top of one another on Tut's lower back. The Pharaoh startled and placed his hands on the broad shoulders available to him, pushing himself back if only to create a little distance. Sphinx looked up at him and Tut had to look at the serpent on his helmet so as to not look into his eyes.

"R-really? Well...the feeling wasn't mutual..." Tut could feel his own legs giving out beneath him, threatening to drop him right into the other's lap. There was something different about being this close to him...he didn't know how it was different, only that it was.

Tut looked down to see Sphinx smirk. He deliberately slowed his movements as he leaned in and nuzzled Tut's neck. He took in a deep breath and Tut swallowed loudly. A minuscule shiver went down his back and melted the bones in his legs into jelly. He securely held onto Sphinx's shoulders well enough that it didn't seem as if his legs had just given out beneath him. Though by the small movement of the skin against his neck he could tell that he had noticed the small shift in weight. He licked a drop of sweat that was making its way down his neck before tilting his head to look up at his helpless victim.

"Uh-huh...I don't believe you Tut..." The muscles in his arms thickened as he used his strength to pull his prey in closer and hold them still. Tut attempted to push him back but his boney arms barely even fazed the other man.

"D-don't call me th-that...you're—too close Sphinx..." Tut reached up and placed his hands on the helmet that rested in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Thin fingers pushed at it and tried to get it away from his neck. It didn't do much and Sphinx grunted before nudging it away with his head. Tut felt something poke his neck and tried to pull his body away. "What are you do-ing?" There was a small shock of pain as teeth took a hold of the base of his neck. When Tut tried to pull away the hold tightened, drawing a small amount of blood. Tut felt something run through his body but pushed it aside as he fought for his freedom. It didn't do much since his arms were twigs and his body was held so close there wasn't any possible way to insert anything like a limb between them.

Sphinx held for a few seconds, no more then five before pulling back. He looked at Tut as he immediately covered it with his hand. Brown eyes held small tears in their corners as he looked at Sphinx with slight shock and a hint of uncertainty. Sphinx leaned back slightly, pulling Tut down with him to rest on his elbows. He smirked, showing a small canine.

"You didn't mind being close before." Sphinx caught the small look of guilt before he turned his head away. "The truth is...I think that you missed me...I believe we should do a little something about that..._mutual_ feeling...don't you agree?" Sphinx leaned in with each phrase, breathing the 'mutual' against trembling lips. Tut looked into his eyes with fear but also with something else. Looking at himself in those hazel eyes he didn't even know.

Sphinx closed the small distance between their lips and kissed him lightly. Tut didn't quite know how to respond but he didn't need to think about that because before long his lips were slowly making their way down his neck, tongue lapping gently at the bite marks left behind. Tut couldn't do anything but lift his head slightly so he had more room and moved his body closer. His arms wrapped around Sphinx's neck and held tightly as he moved over his skin.

"I'm glad you didn't wear a robe today Tut otherwise I think I'd tear it to shreds..." Teeth nipped softly at one of Tut's bare nipples and his body jerked, legs shaking uncontrollably. His body leaned on Sphinx for complete support after that.

"Sh-shut it..." Tut closed his eyes and attempted to regain the scattered thoughts that were jumbled inside his head. The rough, cat-like tongue distracted him as it swirled teasingly around one of the pink nubs, earning a low sound from its owner. "Wh-what are you doing...?" His breath was still uneven and Tut hated the way that his voice shook with uncertainty and need. Sphinx didn't answer, merely moved to the other side. Tut gripped at his head helplessly as his body grew warmer and warmer. He felt as if he were in the desert in the middle of the day with the sun striking him with its most powerful rays of heat.

They somehow ended up sprawled out near the pillows, Sphinx over him like a lion on a carcass. Tut could feel his heart thundering in his chest and wondered momentarily if Sphinx could hear it. Something warm caressed his genital and pleasure shot up his body, making him cry out. Sphinx licked the quivering lips beneath him as his hand started to move slowly over the sensitive area. Tut looked at him through his lashes as he could barely keep his eyes open. The shocks of pleasure continued to shoot up his body with every movement of the predator above him and each touch of his lips against his heated skin.

Before long he felt something rip through his body, making him bite down on his hand to keep himself from crying out. Tut barely had enough time to catch his breath before Sphinx rubbed a finger across the tip, smearing the small amount of liquid onto his fingers. With a small push of his shoulder, one of Tut's legs were slowly pushed up towards his torso. Tut looked at him weakly, mind trying to comprehend the situation that he was in. When a finger lightly probed his entrance he jerked up, pushing at Sphinx weakly.

"S-stop...!" Tut pushed at him continuously but nothing got his attention. He fell back, his own back shaking in pain. He tried to kick him off, but as soon as he lifted his leg, his finger slid in further, earning a low moan of pain. He looked beside him with teary eyes, and caught sight of a book sitting on the corner of the night stand. "Sphinx...p-please...stop!" Tut's helpless cries shook with his body and fell on deaf ears. Sphinx licked the tip of his member and Tut shivered. There was a quiet moment of rustling before something thumped against Sphinx's head.

Sphinx nuzzled his thigh and kissed the open skin, trying to ease the discomfort. Tut hit him with the book again with weak arms before dropping it, body losing its self-control. Tut closed his eyes and gripped the blanket as he pushed his finger in a little further. A soft sob escaped and Tut tried to keep the tears from falling but a few of them managed to sneak past his tightly closed lids. Sphinx looked up at him and Tut looked into his eyes, he stared right back. Their brown depths were full of pain and distrust. They held the betrayal that someone had just crushed his heart.

"What are you..." Sphinx paused in everything he was doing to reach up with his free hand and brush his claws against the pale, quivering flesh of his cheek. His eyes were curious as they looked into the small, trembling face beneath him. Everything in his voice was sincere with a hint of need. "Tut...?"

"It...it feels w-weird...please...stop..." Tut closed his eyes as a shiver passed through him. There was a part of him that was enjoying this and it scared the Pharaoh to death. "You're –going too fast...its too much...and...there isn't anything here..." A long hand placed itself on the bare chest above him, fingers splaying over the small expanse above his heart. Tut opened his eyes to look up at him. Sphinx's lower body was tucked in against him and Tut could feel the warmth of it against the backs of his thighs. The throbbing heat that was present due to what was going on. Those hazel eyes watched him heatedly and Tut could tell he was using all of his power to hold himself back. At that he closed his eyes and turned away, opening his mouth to say what he had been thinking. What had been on his mind ever since the whole scenario started. Just as he was about to speak the wistful thought passed through his conscience

_Please don't be mad..._

"I don't think...we shouldn't be doing this Sphinx...really...I mean...its supposed to happen between those who love each other and...well, we don't really have that deep of a..._connection_..." Tut couldn't look at him. There was no way he could deal with the dejected look that he would have on his face. Tut knew how much he wanted this...he could _feel_ how much he wanted it...but there wasn't any way for them to do it without hurting him more. Slowly, the finger inside him was carefully pulled out so as to not hurt him further before the weight over him was slowly lifted. Tut reached down and pulled the base of his skirt down to his knees as he pulled them together. His eyes cracked themselves open to see Sphinx step off the bed, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. He bowed at the end of the bed, voice quietly reaching his ears.

"I am sorry to have assumed...I will leave you then my king..." He stood up, eyes still nowhere near where Tut was and as Sphinx made his way to the door Tut found himself sitting up to watch him. His tail was hanging low and slightly curled around his inner thigh and his steps were deathly silent, nails not even lightly scratching the tile.

The door shut ominously behind him as he left, leaving Tut in the drowning silence of his room.

SKIP

It was past noon, he could tell by the weather. He could hear the soft humming from someone in the garden and entered quietly, not wanting to distract them from their duties. His eyes moved across the luscious garden before landing on a woman who sat on one of the benches by herself. He made his way over and sat down beside her, giving her a friendly smile when her attention was drawn to him. She smiled back before scooting closer.

"What is it Tut? You look...different...are you getting enough sleep?" Her green eyes glistened with concern and she managed to lean in closer. He avoided her gaze at all costs, even standing up to evade her probing look. She looked up at him with concern. "Are you alright? Really? Tut, you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"No, you're right...I just need a little more sleep..." He stretched with a fake yawn as he chided himself for being so cowardly. Looking back at her he noticed her eyes watching him. With a careful smile he was just about to excuse himself, thinking it was stupid for even thinking of the idea when she asked it for him.

"What do you want to ask me?"

He knew there was a reason she was his first choice. He sighed before plopping back down on the bench, slouching forward as if in pain. She sat down beside him and wrapped a comforting arm around his small shoulders. She leaned forward a little and Tut looked at her for a moment before looking away.

"What do you think about Sphinx?" He looked back at her with big, brown eyes and she took a short intake of breath as she leaned back, huffing slightly. Her lips were pursed in an unpleasant way.

"You already know what I _think_ Tut. He is an arrogant son of Anubis and a ruthless brute no less. He has no feelings and doesn't care about what happens to those around him. He is quick to assume and makes rash decisions that normally lead to other, larger problems. He thinks he's all that but-"

"No...I mean...despite everything that you've seen and heard about him...what's your honest opinion?" Tut looked at the fountain before them with uncertainty. He really didn't know what to think anymore. Honestly he was lost in his emotions.

"...did he do something to you?" Her voice was threatening and he looked at her with closed eyes, waving his hands at her persistently as he quickly spoke.

"N-no, of course not...I just...I don't think he's fit to be my body..guard...anymore..." As he spoke he opened his eyes and realized that it was really what he thought. His gaze averted itself back to the relaxing flow of the water. Its path was never twisted, it lived a simple, easy life simply filtering through pipes to happily fall back into the same pool of water where it belonged. He wished life was that simple as he rested his elbow on his knee, sitting his chin on the heel of his hand.

"Well, as a person who doesn't really _know_ him that well, I think that..." She paused momentarily before sighing, a small mumbled expression falling from her lips. "_I hate to be saying this_...he's a... good guy he just...he can't determine what is truly right unless the directions are laid out before him. Otherwise he has no way of knowing." She shrugged by the sound of her dress shifting before he felt eyes burning into the back of his skull. He barely even noticed it in the small world of his mind.

"But...what if he did something that was maybe meant as one thing, but was interpreted as the opposite?" He sighed in confusion, staring at his reflection in the glistening surface. A crystal green gaze was caught in the sparkling water, skepticism gleaming in their depths with a suspicion of something else going on. He sat up straight, looking at her with wide, doe eyes. "_Hypothetically_, of course..."

Her eyes narrowed before she looked down at her nails, answering in a monotone voice. "Well...I think that if he did something it was just one of the many stupid and impulsive choices that he makes, _the animal_, and he might have meant well but just doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what is the best course of action in 'that' situation. And _that_ my dear, is why I don't trust him enough to like him." She finished it up with a short scoff, eyes sparkling as she turned the gems on her fiancee.

"Oh...well, thank you for the advice...I have...training now..." He got up slowly, looking at the beautiful stones that decorated the garden. He started to walk away when his wrist was grabbed lightly. Turning his head slightly he watched her green flats approach him to stand at his side.

"Tut..." Her eyes looked at him, green eyes full of the concern of a loved one. "Just...be careful around him...you never know what he's thinking..." The hold that she had on his wrist moved down as she thread her fingers with his own, squeezing lightly as he looked back at her. He smiled reassuringly, bending down ever so slightly to brush his lips against her cheeks. With that, he pulled his hand away, walking out of the luscious garden and back into the dull halls of the palace. He smiled at the servants that he passed, acting like nothing had happened. And as far as everyone else knew, nothing had actually happened.

As he entered the training room, Sphinx was waiting on one of the mats, flipping a small rock from knuckle to knuckle. When Tut approached he threw it up, snatching it as his eyes made contact with the brown eyes of his trainee. Tut gave him a small smile as he got up off the mat, handing him the large, beautifully curved wood that was his bow.

"We're working with your archery today." Sphinx gave it to him in a way that their hands were nowhere near touching. Tut was thankful for it. He didn't want to have anything weird happen between them...he didn't want to encourage any of his 'rash, impulsive' choices that led to something that neither really needed at the moment.

"What about my arrows?" He avoided eye contact, looking over his shoulder or looking at the darkened spot that was his nose. There was a pause in his response before he reached behind him, pulling something out from a pocket or something.

"...here." As his fingers opened to reveal his palm Tut saw the another skinny twig resting on its surface. Tut looked at it for a moment in disbelief before reaching out and plucking it off of the warm palm. The pads of his fingers brushed against the warm skin and his mind immediately shot back to the night before and the way that those same, hot hands had given him unimaginable pleasure. The stick fell from his grasp as his heart stopped before beating faster then before.

"S-sorry..." Tut couldn't hide the small blush that touched his cheeks as Sphinx chuckled before bending over to get it, a small smile on his lips. Tut dropped down and picked it up just as his fingers were nearing the thin piece of wood. Tut remained crouched near the floor for a small amount of time and watched as the clawed fingers slowly retreated back to his palm as he stood. Tut looked up at him as he moved back, seeing his eyes watching him closely. There was pure confusion mixing in with the greenish tint that surrounded his pupil as he watched the other man below him. Tut looked away and stood up, holding the stick with his bow in one hand.

"...Alright...so, get into position. Your target is over there..." Sphinx pointed past Tut's face to the other side of the room where there was a Chihuahua carved and painted on a wooden post, a large target painted in the center of its body. Tut looked at it, leaning towards it to be sure that he was really seeing what he thought he saw. When the Chihuahua didn't disappear he looked back at his trainer to see him watching the creature with narrowed eyes.

"What? A Chihuahua? But why on earth would I-"

"It's your target. You are going to shoot it with the stick and, sooner or later, an arrow." He looked at the Pharaoh and Tut looked back at the dog across the room, motioning towards it with his bow, an astonished look on his face.

"B-but why a Chihuahua? I know they're annoying but they aren't _that_ bad..." He looked back at his trainer, lip pouted out with big eyes to accompany it. Sphinx raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight onto the right side of his body.

"Really? Try fighting a wild mummified one. They're ravenous little monsters. Relentless too..." His gaze looked back at the target across the room and Tut followed his gaze, looking at the cute looking dog with the target. They stood there for a while before Tut slid one foot back, shoulders slumping in defeat as he raised his arms, getting into position.

"Is this right?" Tut looked at the Chihuahua that lay slightly to the left of his hand that held the bow. Sphinx circled him, examining his stance closely before touching his elbow.

"You need to raise your arm a bit for better balance...here..." Sphinx moved to be behind him, standing with his chest against the Pharaoh's back as he lifted the scrawny arm with his own while his head rested right above his shoulder as if he were doing it himself. Tut could only feel the heat of his body and could barely even see the target through the sudden haze. His mind was starting to drop into the pits of frantic hysteria as he thought about what could easily happen if he did anything to encourage him.

"Okay. Got it!" He rapidly brought his arm up and pulled the twig back, elbow colliding with Sphinx's face as the stick went soaring across the room. Tut managed to open his eyes after something landed harshly behind him. The first thing he saw was the target and the stick protruding from one of the red rings. He smiled to himself. "Hey...hey look! I actually hit it! Sphinx, you gotta see this! See what I did? Sphinx..."He looked beside him to see that his trainer was absent from his position. "Sphinx?" He heard a small groan and turned around to see Sphinx lying on the ground, holding his nose. His head was tilted back slightly as he spoke.

"Uh-huh...just...wait for the blood to stop first..." Sphinx sat up slightly, moving his nose a little before flinching, looking down it as he touched it. Hazel eyes rolled before he closed his eyes, sighing as he relaxed. Tut stood there, merely watching with wide, uncertain eyes.

"..." Tut looked down at him hesitantly. He wanted to help, to apologize, but he was afraid of provoking him into taking his thanks in another manner. He didn't want anything else to happen between them that would widen the gap that was starting to appear between them. Sphinx looked up at him, narrowing his eyes slightly in question.

"Aren't you going to apologize? Whatever happened to the humbleness that you were famous for? Jeez...I guess not everything it able to be brought back to life..." Sphinx let out a startled sound as the bow collided with his head, making him flinch before looking back up at Tut, holding the helmet as it rung in his ears. "Ow! What was that for?"

He glared up at the skinny man standing before him to see brown eyes on the brink of tears. His brows were furrowed as he tried to glare but it didn't have as much of an effect with the tears in their corners. He felt something stab him in the heart before he opened his mouth, pausing before he spoke. "...sorry...I..."

Tut looked away, looking at the tiles on the floor beside him instead of at the demigod on the floor in front of him. He really didn't want to think of it and yet those words brought up all of the unhappy memories. The way he had been trapped in the castle of Uruk. How he had been unable to feel anything. How he had been dead. He held back the tears easily, used to doing so since he was brought back. He thought that he had gotten over it...guess he was wrong.

There was silence between them as the tension in the room grew with each passing minute, thoughts being sorted out in both heads as they thought about everything. After a time Sphinx sat up, speaking quietly in a hopeful voice as he searched Tut's face for some kind of reaction

"Well...it looks like you hit it...how about we try again...?" Sphinx was looking at him expectantly when Tut looked back at him. Tut looked at him for a brief moment before closing his eyes and weakly gave an excuse.

"I...don't feel well..." Tut turned rather quickly and left before Sphinx had much time to react. As he was walking away Sphinx called out to him, making him stop in the doorway. Looking over his shoulder Tut saw Sphinx standing, in the motion of coming after him, arm lifted slightly in protest to his leaving. Tut could feel something in him pulling at his train of thought, trying to turn it around. He looked away, hand on the doorframe as his voice shook. "Sphinx...I... _I can't..._"He left that room as if he were on fire, needing to distance himself from the demigod before _he_ made a stupid decision. As he moved down the hall he could feel guilt heavy over his heart when he entered the garden. Not seeing anyone around he climbed up the ladder, knocking it over so it fell into the bushes along the wall.

Backing up he curled up into the corner beside the large statue, holding his head in his hands. He didn't have any idea of what he was doing. Was he hiding from Sphinx or was he trying to hide from himself? Either way, he knew that he couldn't hide for long. It was useless but he needed to do something. At the moment, he would do just about _anything_ to divert his thoughts.

_What do I do...?_

He was completely and utterly lost within himself and it didn't help that his emotions were in turmoil. His thoughts were chaotic and it was about to drive him over the edge. He wanted to do the right thing but he didn't know what that was. Why was he running away? Because that was what he did. He was a coward...that's all he would ever be...

There were tears in his eyes and he wiped at them in agitation, not wanting to acknowledge his hurting heart.

He had just lost his best friend...what had he done?

Over the next couple of hours he listened as everyone ran around the castle searching for him. He didn't answer and he didn't attempt to let them know that their king was alright. He wasn't...and he didn't want anyone to know how weak he was. He didn't want his people to see him this weak and this emotional. He didn't want to be found. After the sun had set he was holding himself in attempt to warm up his body from the cool night and he was falling asleep.

He was so weak...

"...everyone's worried you know..." Sphinx's voice was quiet and Tut sniffed, curling up more as his stomach growled. He hid his face in the arms he had crossed over his knees even though it did nothing but make him feel even worse.

He was cold...

"I know..." Why was he even here...? Hadn't he hurt him earlier? There had been hurt in his eyes...confusion...but even so, why did he still care?

"Are you going to come down? I...brought you some food..." It sounded like he was straining to speak and Tut lifted his head, sniffing lightly to smell something fresh and warm floating up over the ledge.

"...what is it?"

"Uhm...its some kind of melon...nut thing...the maids said that you like them..." There was a somewhat curious note in his voice and Tut laughed lightly, shaking his head. He had always been like that with food...

"You and food...jeez..." He found himself feeling better every moment that he spent talking with him. Tut shook his head lightly at his own thoughts and the pure idiocy that came along with them.

"Yeah...I guess..." He chuckled softly before silence fell over them again in the hush of the garden. "...do you want it?" Sphinx was quiet, almost like if he said the wrong thing something might happen. Tut barely even whispered his agreement when there was the small sound of movement before a hand appeared on the ledge. A small plate appeared over it and Tut hesitated before crawling over and taking the fruit from his hand. He peeked over the edge to see how he was even up there to see Sphinx holding himself up with one arm, other holding the empty plate. Hazel eyes were aimed at the bush below him and Tut quietly moved back, thanking him. The moment that he was away from the ledge, Sphinx dropped back down.

As Tut bit into the fruit he smiled as the juices washed over his taste buds, satisfying his hunger more and more with every bite. The feeling of being full was quietly interrupted as Sphinx started to speak. His normally confident voice was unsteady as he spoke and Tut looked up, almost expecting to see his look of apprehension staring back at him.

"I...I'm sorry if I did something..._wrong_..."

"Sphinx..." Tut hit the back of his head lightly on the wall behind him, organizing his thoughts as memories of the talk with Nefertiti arose as he spoke. How he didn't know what was right or wrong unless it was made perfectly clear to him. He sighed before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes when words started to escape his lips. "You didn't really..._do_ anything...its...its _me_ who should be sorry..."

Sphinx responded with silence and Tut felt like he had just encouraged something that he didn't intentionally want.

"I...I can't do this now...I need to...ugh_, I don't know..._" His voice must have conveyed his annoyance because he heard Sphinx move ever so slightly. It seemed like every sound was enhanced in the quiet of the night, including his breathing. His frustration was growing and he was tired. It must have been the reason for his anxiety. He reached up and grabbed at what little hair he had on his head beneath the headdress and pulled, letting out a few grunts of annoyance. Why on earth was he acting so strange? He was overtired...that had to be what it was.

"You should at least come down...it's going to be a long day tomorrow and you need to be awake for all of your meetings." Sphinx sounded more like himself as he spoke and Tut silently cursed him for being able to compose himself so easily.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" He sighed, sagging back against the wall as he gave up on trying to argue with himself. It got tiring after a while. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, knowing that he would fall asleep should he keep his mind in the dark for too long. He saw clawed feel and going up he saw leg guards before passing over the crossed belt to see the familiar twitch in stomach muscles as he looked at them. When he met the hazel eyes of the body's owner he jumped at the sudden appearance. He hadn't even heard him move. Sphinx chuckled lightly, smiling down on him as he bent down, scooping up the thin body of his king.

"A little delayed wasn't it? I guess you're pretty tired." Sphinx shifted him a little before walking over to the edge. "It's okay though….we have time…" As he jumped down, Tut wrapped his arms around Sphinx's neck, holding on for dear life before they landed on the floor of the garden. His eyes were wide with adrenaline and Sphinx smiled down at him before walking through the entrance to the garden, going down the empty halls. It took Tut a moment to comprehend what Sphinx had said.

"Wha…? Sphinx…I'm getting married in a week…" He looked up with large, confused eyes to see the demigod's gaze focused ahead of them. Tut's mind was tired, he didn't want to try and figure out the complex puzzles of the demigods thoughts. He really just wanted him to explain everything…he just wanted him to be…his _friend_…

"Go to sleep. Don't worry." Sphinx bent his head down to rub his chin against the top of Tut's head in reassurance. Tut let out an annoyed sigh, tiredly glaring at the demigod above him. He slowly closed his eyes, body moving closer to the heat of the other's body on its own. He drifted off to sleep rather quickly after that, sighing lightly against the muscles of the chest he lay against.

Sphinx leaned down and lightly kissed the bare forehead as his king drifted off to the land of dreams. Once he was asleep he looked at him for a brief moment before looking back at the empty halls that he was walking down. His face held the countenance of someone who always got what they wanted without question, but there was a small flicker of uncertainty in the hazel depths as he entered the kings' chambers, closing the door with his foot so that it barely even made a sound.

SKIP

Tut awoke slowly, the warmth around him making him awake in a daze. He managed to open them enough to realize that he was in his room, on his own bed to be exact. A small sigh escaped his lips and he wiggled slightly, wanting more of the warm blanket around him. As he moved there was a soft groan and he looked down to see Sphinx curled up around him, fast asleep. His eyes moved over him slowly, taking in his relaxed face and the steady breathing of a predator down to the tail that lazily flicked behind him. For once it wasn't actually clinging to his leg…it was weird. He felt slightly lonely…Those brown eyes looked back up to Sphinx's face and the thick arm that was bent under it to serve as a pillow, the other draped over his body in a protective manner. Tut had a moment of worry as he thought about how he was the one that he needed protection from. It fluttered away as he moved a little closer, wrapping him up in the warmth of his embrace. He couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. He hadn't felt this safe in a while….

"Have a good sleep?" Her voice seemed to pierce both of their minds as Sphinx's eyes snapped open and a low growl escaped before he pulled Tut closer. Confused, brown eyes looked up to see Nefertiti standing beside the bed on Sphinx's side. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Sphinx's eyes widened and he was pulled back.

"…?" Tut watched in shock as he realized that she had a hold of his tail as he landed on the floor beside the bed. Sphinx was hissing at her before he lifted his legs and kicked her away. She stumbled back at the force, falling as Sphinx turned toward her, slightly crouched in a defensive position.

"How _dare _you!" The words were harsh and ended when his teeth snapped together. Looking down from the back of his head, Tut noticed how he held his tail gently, tenderly as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. It had to be for him because it was connected to his spine, each nerve that was a part of his back was also a part of his tail. It had to have been excruciatingly painful to have it yanked like some vegetable from the ground. Sphinx stood above her as he spoke. "I don't care whether you're his wife to be or not, but seriously, pull my tail one more time and your people will be mummifying your mutilated body."

"_Sphinx!_" Tut sat up on the bed, yelling across the room to grab the attention of the creature approaching his fiancé.

"_Silence." _His eyes were cold and menacing as he looked back over his shoulder, baring his teeth as if he were a cornered animal. Tut was taken aback and stared at him with wide eyes, shock evident in their wide depths. Sphinx looked at Tut, eyes softening slightly before he looked away, growling at Nefertiti before he stalked past her to the door. There were a few guards standing in the doorway, complete shock written all over their faces. When Sphinx looked at them, they eagerly moved out of his way.

Tut looked after him in confusion. He blinked once and he was gone. He looked over to where Nefertiti was yelling at the guards as they helped her up. Those eyes looked down at the bed that his hand was resting on. The warmth of his body was still in the mattress. Tut sighed. Sphinx was an animal, he knew that but he never thought that he would do something like that. He didn't know that he could act that way…especially around _him. _He looked back down the hall that he had disappeared from with worry on his mind. He had never done that before. Something had to be bothering him in order for him to act that way.

There was something wrong with him…and Tut had the feeling that it was all his own fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_:: Lost ::_

Sphinx had been acting weird lately, but he tried to hide it around Tut. Almost as if he didn't want him to see what was happening to him, whatever that thing was. It was…awkward…to say the least. Tut acted like he was walking on glass around the demigod, and the latter was acting even quieter than usual. Tut looked across the room to see where Sphinx was standing against the wall, carefully observing the dining hall that they were seated in. Tut brought the soup to his lips and sipped slowly. It was rather hot…

Hazel eyes took their time in moving to rest upon the King and Tut looked down at his food the moment that their eyes met. He was beginning to grow nervous and it was killing him inside. He disliked how he wasn't able to control his emotions and actions as well as Sphinx could. It was annoying. It wasn't fair. He was the king and yet he wasn't able to even control himself, much less a kingdom. With a heavy sigh he placed his spoon down beside the bowl and stood, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Big brown eyes looked at everyone in question before he excused himself, leaving for his room. It was getting rather dark…and rather chilly…

As he left he heard Nefertiti quietly reprimand someone before Sphinx followed after him. The two walked in silence and Tut looked over to see Sphinx fully focused on where he was going. He had such a handsome face…why on earth was he even here? He could go anywhere and get a woman to do basically anything for him and yet he stayed here with him…protecting him…The paint on his face was a constant wonder to the king on how it stayed there. He had never seen the demigod without the face markings, without his helmet either for a matter of fact. His eyes wandered down his body and saw his tail flick behind him. His tail was always a dead giveaway to his inner emotions and thoughts. It was the key in figuring out his troubled mind. Sphinx reached over and took a soft hold of his upper arm, holding him beside him when he moved to take another step. His eyes looked up to see hazel eyes gazing down at him in question before he spoke.

"I believe that this is your room." Sphinx reached across the thin man to take a hold of the handle, pulling it open easily. Tut watched the arm in front of him flex as he pulled it open, relaxing after it was open as the tension in his arm was released. Tut looked up at him to realize that his face was mere inches away from his. Sphinx raised an eyebrow at him, acting like he was going to come closer, but Tut moved quickly under his arm, entering his room hastily. Sphinx watched him as he turned around before bowing at the waist and shutting the door. Tut watched his form disappear between the crack as the doors were firmly closed. Tut let out a rather hefty sigh before turning back to his room. Walking to the center he turned to where his closets were and went ahead over, changing into more appropriate attire for sleeping. He then went over to his bed and slipped under the thin Egyptian cotton, removing his headdress and placing it on the dresser beside his head. The short brown mop that was on his head was rustled as he yawned, stretching his arms. As he lay down in the bed he looked at the headdress that seemed to stare at him even though it had no eyes. Looking at it for too long began to mess with his head and he rolled over, closing his eyes as he curled slightly.

Sphinx watched the door from his dark corner across from the King's chambers and a little to the side. Two guards approached and stood on either side of the door before Nefertiti came forth, speaking to each individually before turning to look at Sphinx. Her green eyes narrowed as she approached.

"Hawking are we? I didn't figure you a bird Sphinx." She earned a deathly glare from the demigod before he heard the slight shuffle of sheets within the room. He squinted in thought as Nefertiti continued to speak nonsense. There was another, much more obvious rustle of sheets and he narrowed his eyes. He never shifted that much in his sleep. He had been listening to his sleeping patterns for six days. He knew for a fact that he never moved so much as a muscle as he slept. Sphinx stood up straighter and moved towards the doors but was stopped by the guards and Nefertiti's ever present annoying voice. "You aren't allowed in there past nightfall demigod. Why would I change my mind now to let you sleep in the same room as my fiancée?"

"Something's wrong." He looked back at Nefertiti to see her look at the door behind him with a somewhat inquisitive look before glaring at Sphinx. She stared at him, waiting for a better answer. "_What is with you lady?__ཀ_ You ask me to protect him and you're preventing me from doing so properly." He growled the words at her, leaning down to look her in the eye. She swallowed quietly, remembering how he had knocked her down without so much as trying.

"You do not need to be in the same room to protect him. Guards don't normally watch their majesty sleep, they obediently wait outside to be called upon when needed." She flipped her hair nonchalantly before looking at the two guards on either side of him before turning back to look at him. His eyes were sparking.

Sphinx looked back at the door and listened. There wasn't any sound coming from within and it gnawed on his nerves and conscious to the bone of his thoughts. He stared at the door waiting for some sort of movement or sound to let him know that he was okay. There was a small sigh of breath and Sphinx's head tilted to the side at the peculiar sound. It wasn't a peaceful sigh of restful sleep but more of a…why, it was more of a weak attempt at making a small noise than anything. He watched the door before his arm was pulled back by small, fragile hands.

"We need to let him sleep. Come now, you can watch him just as well out here as you can in there." She urged him away from the doors and he pulled his arm away from her with a simple pull. His eyes looked down on her as he slinked back into his dark corner, body seeming to melt into the darkness as he sighed. His hazel eyes peered out at her before she finally decided to leave. When she did his eyes were once again trained on the door, watching and listening for his King's presence.

SKIP

"Search every nook and cranny within this palaceཀ I want him _found__ཀཀ_" Nefertiti's voice echoed within the palace walls as she commanded every able person whether it was a servant or guard to search the palace. Sphinx simply sat back and watched the people scurry around like the rats that inhabited the palace along with them. He smirked as Nefertiti saw him doing nothing. She stalked over with her shoulders back and chin held up high as she approached him. Her pointed finger stabbed at his chest and he looked at her defiantly. "You. Why are you not doing anything? He was _your _responsibilityཀ" At that comment he stood up taller and looked down on her with dark eyes.

"Well, I believe that if I were able to watch over him like I was supposed to it would have never happened." He licked his lips in agitation, looking over her to where the guards were discussing search tactics. When he looked back at her she had her lips pursed as green eyes sparkled. He saw that she was going to say something and interrupted her. "You do know that its your fault don't you? I _told _you that something was wrong."

"_I know._" She closed her eyes, throwing her hands down at her sides before grabbing her fingers with the opposite hands. Taking a deep breath she calmed down her static emotions and raging temper. She sighed before speaking again, having collected herself enough so as not to express her annoyance. "I…could you find him?" Green eyes looked up at him with concealed anger and Sphinx crossed his arms, looking at her with a smirk he quietly responded.

"Say please." He earned a fiery glare from the emeralds before she bit out the words with benevolence.

"_Please._"

"I don't think you mean it there Princess." Hazel eyes watched her closely and when she didn't respond he shrugged, walking past her and down the hall. He was stopped when she spoke, voice breaking halfway through her plea.

"Sphinxཀ I need you to find himཀ _Please…._"

He watched the hall in front of him quietly, thinking about how desperate she was. He looked over his shoulder to see her close her eyes to keep back tears. He sighed before looking up, replying with a detached tone as he thought about his own motives for looking for him himself.  
"Fine."

He exited the palace and moved through the town, sniffing every now and again to find his king's scent. He picked it up heading to the Western exit. He followed it with ease, paying no attention to the other people in the streets while unconsciously paying close attention to what every person around him was doing. For instance, when one of the venders placed the basket of fruit on the very edge of the counter, Sphinx maneuvered himself out of the way, not really caring that the food got dirty.

Nefertiti wasn't the only one who wanted to find Tut.

He followed the trail out of the kingdom and into the desert before losing it at nightfall. He stood on the sand dune and looked around him. There was nothing in his line of vision except for endless sand and sky. There was a slight breeze that lifted up small cyclones of sand around him and he looked around for a little while longer before sighing, dropping his head onto his chest. He honestly did not want to have to do that. He looked up at the stars glittering almost mockingly in the sky as he cursed under his breath.

He needed help…

"Well, well Sphinx. I never expected to see you here so soon…" The voice came out of nowhere and Sphinx looked around the ancient temple and the pool of lava between him and the giant statue of Anubis. Sphinx barely had time to step out of the teleporting statue before there was a figure in front of him, grinning at him with sharp canines in his muzzle. Sphinx looked at him for a moment before sighing, rolling his eyes. "Aw, that isn't the way to greet a god Sphinx…" The black dog approached, ears perked toward him as he waited for a response.

"I need your help." Sphinx closed his eyes the moment he asked and heard the clawed feet stop approaching. There was silence before Anubis replied.

"No."

"You don't even know what it is yet. It might involve a little something for you…like, maybe a few souls…?" Sphinx looked at him, trying to convince him to help. Anubis looked over with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. "I need information on where King Tutankhamen is." Anubis glared at him, turning away from him with a scowl.

"I don't want to help you find that _fool_."

Sphinx approached, leaning closer to him as Anubis turned toward him. He placed his hands on his shoulders, pressing his body against the others like the sly cat that he was. "Are you _sure?_" Sphinx lifted his head slightly, breathing the words against the perked black dog ear on the top of his head. He watched the ear twitch before him with an arrogant smile. Anubis didn't answer and he moved back a little bit, sliding his hands down and around to the small docked tail that sat between the two pieces of cloth that circled his waist. A shiver passed through his victim and those dark eyes looked up at Sphinx.

"He's in the dungeon of the rival Kingdom in the West." As Anubis spoke Sphinx leaned close to his lips before kissing his nose, backing up into the teleportation portal behind him quickly. He lifted a clawed hand and smiled at Anubis with the arrogance that came with being a demigod, waving goodbye as Anubis watched him blankly. He seemed to be processing what just happened and when he finally realized it Sphinx was dissolving on the pad, dust being sucked into the sphinx statue behind him. He heard Anubis yell his name as he disappeared. There was cocky smile of confidence as he appeared within the palace walls of Tut's kingdom. Nefertiti was awaiting him in the dimly lit room.

The smirk disappeared when he saw her, stepping off quickly he started down the long hallway to the exit. Nefertiti strode along beside him, questions exiting her mouth faster than her feet were moving.

"Have you found him? Do you know where he is? You know you can't kill anybody, I'm forbidding you from doing so for Tut's sake. Who did you speak with? What took you so long?" Her voice began to echo within the confines of his head and he stopped and looked down at her with clear agitation and she stopped. He closed his eyes in a gesture of thanks before brushing past her. He pushed open the door that led out of the dark room.

"Sphinx…get him back…" Her voice was wavering with uncertainty and sorrow. He could hear her breath hitch as she nearly broke into tears. He stopped in the doorway, both hands holding onto the doorframe on either side of him. He looked over his shoulder, eyes quiet as he looked at her. He turned away before leaving, no words spoken at all. He missed him just as much, but there was no way that he could allow that to show others that he had a weakness. There was no way that anyone was going to see him missing someone. He couldn't afford the risk. He was invincible; he didn't have a weakness…

Hazel eyes looked out over the sands as Sphinx stood at the West gate, watching the wind blow up small dust bowls throughout the barren land. He sighed before heading off at a jog, padded toes spreading equally over the sand so that he didn't slip or sink. He ran for at least a couple of hours, reaching the Western kingdom before nightfall. The guards at the gates looked at him and he introduced himself. Once they registered who he was they allowed him passage. Getting in was the easy part.

Sphinx walked through the city before stopping near the castle. He looked at the guard that stood guarding the side entrance before sniffing the air. Tut was nearby. His eyes wandered around the square before landing back on the guard. Walking over, they lifted their lance to block his way. Sphinx sighed, looking at the thin pole of wood with displeasure.

"You cannot pass. No civilians are allowed." He was strict and commanding but when the figure before him didn't move an inch he looked up to see Sphinx staring at him.

"I'm not a civilian. I'm a…_tourist_. I don't want any trouble, just let me through and you'll be fine." Sphinx was calm and he raised his hands with the intention of not hurting anyone. The guard narrowed his eyes before repeating it again.

"You cannot pass. No civilians allow-"

Sphinx lifted his knee and held the guys' shoulders as it hit him in the guts. The body slumped down but not before he let out a small cry of pain. Sphinx dusted his hands before his ears picked up on the sound of footsteps approaching from inside the castle. Sphinx watched the group of men surround him with weapons drawn. One of them was checking on the unconscious guard when Sphinx spoke.

"He'll be fine. Maybe a cracked rib at best." Sphinx looked at them with curiosity as they checked the other man's pulse. The weapons that were drawn were raised toward Sphinx. He slowly raised his arms, eyes narrowing as they moved closer, the tips of their weapons getting close enough to his skin that he shivered. The cold metal making goose bumps momentarily appear on his skin. "I really do not think you should attack a cornered animal…it's _dangerous._"

Before the guards had time to react he grabbed a hold of his sword, pulling it out and dodging the weapons before laying the sword against one of their throats. He paused before slicing off his head. The guard was looking at him with wide eyes as the other members tried to figure out what just happened. Sphinx closed his eyes, sighing as he lowered the sword. They swallowed loudly and took in a breath to say something when Sphinx head butted him, knocking him back while he sheathed his sword. Hazel eyes turned to the crowd behind him before they charged.

They all ended up on the ground, unconscious or unable to move. He looked around him at the bodies before stepping over one and walking down the hall. He caught a small movement beside him and he moved before they even had the chance to attack and pinned them to the wall. They dropped their weapon and looked into his eyes fearfully as they continually sputtered out apologizes and pleas, asking to be spared. Sphinx glared at them before speaking, silencing them with a single look.

"If you keep talking you might loose your tongue." At Sphinx's words they silenced immediately. "You wouldn't, by chance, know where the dungeons are…would you?" Sphinx looked at them up then down as they nodded their head vigorously. He let out a small sound of approval before dropping him into the dirt that sat beneath them. "Show me." Sphinx watched as they stumbled to their feet, crawling into a standing position as he moved down the dark hall. He looked behind him to see nothing but the groaning bodies of his comrades. He looked around, confusion and hope making his body cease its trembling. "Before you even think of running _or _calling for help, I will bring death on swift wings and you won't be so lucky the second time." Sphinx looked down at him from the rafters above him and the bobbing head before he went forward.

The moment that the dungeons came into sight and the two guards saw one another Sphinx dropped down behind him just as he was about to speak a warning, knocking him out with a swift blow to the neck. The other guard started and was about to cry for backup when Sphinx ran up to him, pressing his forearm against the man's throat as his hazel eyes searched the darkness for his king through the small barred window.

"Tut?" He called it barely even above a whisper and when there was no reply he turned those eyes on the guard, the small green around his irises sparking as he pushed him harder into the door. "Where is he?" There was a subtle hint of death in his voice should he answer wrong or not at all so the guard hurriedly lifted his hand to point at the door he was against. Sphinx looked back through the window before raising an eyebrow, wrapping his fingers around his throat. "Well…why don't you show me then?" He backed up a few steps before throwing him into the door, sending both of the solid objects into the dark room. Hazel eyes looked through the darkness and his pupils dilated to see in the dark room.

A figure stirred in the corner and Sphinx's attention immediately moved to where there was a person trying to hide in the corner. Sphinx walked over, feet barely even making any sound as he approached the hunched over, trembling figure. When he was close enough he laid a hand upon his shoulder and they immediately lashed out. The moment that they moved their body to face the demigod, Sphinx was already aware of their intent, catching the wrists as they flew at him, crossing them and pulling them against his chest, drawing Tut against his sturdy frame. Tut tried to free himself before Sphinx whispered in his ear comfortingly. Tut opened his eyes to see the familiar material that hung around his neck and tears gathered in the brown corners.

"You're fine...relax Tut..." Sphinx placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling it close to rest his chin upon the rustled brown mop of hair. He closed his eyes, letting out a subtle sigh of relief. Tut tensed up before tugging his hands free, wrapping his arms around the thick body that rested before him. "You're body's shaking...you're such a weakling Tut..." Sphinx chuckled lightly before he heard footsteps coming down the castle hall. He lifted his head and looked attentively at the doorway. He watched as a guard rushed past the open doorway before backtracking to look inside. Without a word he grew cold and scooped up Tut, standing as he did so to his full height. They reached for their weapon and Sphinx dashed at him, knocking him into the cold wall on the other side of the hall with his shoulder. They let out a pained grunt before sliding down to the floor unconscious. Tut had wrapped his arms tightly around his neck the moment that he had moved and was curled as much as he could be, holding onto Sphinx for dear life.

Sphinx looked down at him before leaving the palace with rushed movements, wanting to get him back into the safety of his own bed as quick as possible. Tut didn't move or say anything the entire way back and Sphinx was a little hurt by it, but hid it from everyone acting as though it was nonexistent. He even fooled himself for a short time.

The moment that Tut's bare feet touched the floor Nefertiti was there, hugging and holding him as close to her as possible. She spoke incessantly about missing him and babied him as if she hadn't seen him in a decade. Sphinx rolled his eyes at the show of affection, keeping the predator within him complacent and relaxed while he secretly admired Tut's bare back and butt. He was wearing a smaller skirt than normal and it stopped a few inches above his knees and seemed to fit him a little better than the rest of his wardrobe.

Tut grew more and more anxious each passing moment as he was coddled by his fiancée. He pushed her back, causing his own body to move away at the sudden force and Sphinx steadied him with his shoulder as he tripped over his own feet. Tut lifted his face to smile at him, thanking him quietly as he was lifted back onto his feet. This brought Nefertiti's attention back onto him.

"So Sphinx…how many people did you manage to send to the Gods today?" She crossed her arms over her bosom, glaring at him as if he were some anathema to the world. She quirked a curious eyebrow as she waited for him to respond. Sphinx looked down at Tut before rolling his eyes, taking in a large amount of air to relax. Hazel eyes glared back at her with the same amount of intensity as he spoke.  
"Zero, if you must know. They might have a few broken bones and a couple may be unconscious for a while, but they will all survive." Sphinx heard a small amount of movement and glanced down to see Tut looking at him with big eyes full of curious compassion. He managed to somehow press his body more against Sphinx's side and he let out a slow breath. Sphinx looked back at Nefertiti before taking a small step back, closing his eyes as he bowed at the waist.

"Well…this won't do…" Tut's voice was softly spoken as he looked around the room. All of the guards and servants were crowded around them, and every single one of them had weariness written all over their faces. Brown eyes looked back at where Sphinx remained bowed at the waist before back at Nefertiti's green eyes. "Everyone here is tired and exhausted. I can't possibly put them through a wedding ceremony tonight…" He looked down at his feet while whispered words circulated the room.

"Tut…if not today then-"

"We can do it tomorrow. Give all of my people time to rest…It will be tomorrow night…" Tut looked up at each individual face before turning to face Sphinx. He went up to him and tugged on his arm to make him stand. Hazel eyes were cast down as he looked up at him. "Come on. I believe it is time to go to bed." He looked over his shoulder at everyone before raising his voice. "That goes to everyone. Have a good sleep." Tut pulled Sphinx after him as he made his way out of the main room. Nefertiti caught his arm before he was able to escape.

"Tut, what are you doing? Sphinx still isn't allowed to be present in your chambers. I won't allow it." Nefertiti glared at the taller man behind him. Tut looked at her coolly, taking his arm out of her grasp.

"You have no say in the matter. I am in charge and I say he guards me however he sees fit, even if it goes against your own agenda. I do not wish to get kidnaped again due to his inability to watch over me." He turned around on his heel before she could respond and made it to his room quietly. After they made it inside Sphinx stood off to the side, slipping his hand from the other man's grasp as he did so. Tut looked after him before going into the room and entering the portion where his bed was. He sat down and looked up at the small fountain in the center of the room, waiting for Sphinx to walk over. After a few moments of no movement, Tut sighed. "Sphinx…come here…" He crossed his ankles and folded his hands in his lap as he heard the demigod approach.

"What is it? Do you require something before you sleep?" Sphinx watched him as he fiddled his fingers, giving away his nervous demeanor without even trying. He was nervous about something but Sphinx could think of no reason for him to be anxious.

"I…want to thank you…You saved my life…again…"

"I'm sure that they didn't mean you any harm. They wouldn't risk harming the king of a powerful kingdom such as this."

"No…I guess not…" Tut laughed nervously and when he opened his eyes he saw Sphinx staring at him, eyes almost glowing in the dimly lit room. He swallowed before looking back down at his hands. "Sphinx, you're always protecting me without being told to do so…you didn't have to come after me but you did…and I want to thank you…" Tut's voice was growing quieter with each phrase as his confidence slowly diminished. Maybe he shouldn't do it…but…he wanted to…he deserved it…

"I did. It was made my duty when I became your body guard. Nobody forced me to make that decision." Sphinx could feel his self-control slowly slipping away the longer that he was able to see the pale thighs that were beneath his intertwined fingers. Brown eyes watched him with innocence as Tut prepared himself to say something. Sphinx could tell that he was finding it difficult. "You have no need to thank me." He moved closer and touched his chin, making him look up at him with those same, big brown eyes. Sphinx lightly touched his lips to his forehead, closing his eyes as he etched the feel of his skin against his lips into his memory to hold onto for eternity. He pulled away reluctantly, stepping back with eyes still closed while he fought the urge to jump the innocent in front of him. "Goodnight…I will be over here as you sleep."

"_Sphinx._" Tut's voice crept under the demigod's skin and stabbed at his heart as he stopped with his back turned to Tut. There was movement and the sound of feet on the floor followed by a small rustle. Sphinx could feel his tail beginning to move around in excitement as he heard the bed creak under the small shift in weight. There was awkward silence between them before Tut spoke again. "Please...I don't...I don't know any other way of thanking you..." Tut's voice was barely above a whisper and when Sphinx turned the air slammed out of his lungs at what he saw. Tut was sitting at the edge of the bed, legs shyly crossed as he sat there with nothing on. His eyes were aimed at the floor and there was a heavy flush on his cheeks. Sphinx could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"Tut...what are you-"

"Let me thank you. It's...it's the least I can do..." Tut finally got enough courage to look up at him to see him unmoving a few feet away. He saw those hazel eyes move over his body and the pink on his cheeks darkened at the attention. A short shiver moved up his body and he wrapped his arms around his torso. "If...you don't make a decision soon I'm going to forget this offer ever occurred...its cold out tonight you know..." He raised his eyes as he heard movement and looked up in time to see Sphinx press his lips against his forehead, pushing him back onto the bed with little effort. Tut felt his hands carefully move over his shoulders, fingers splayed wide to absorb as much skin as they could. A shaky sigh escaped Tut as they moved across his chest.

"Hm...?"

"Your hands...they're really warm..." Tut reached up to grab one of them and covered the larger hand with his slender fingers. He looked at the difference between them at that moment. The thick, bulky arm and chest of Sphinx was that of a man of power while his scrawny limbs barely even resembled a king. He closed his eyes, thinking of how skinny he had been...he had been nothing but bone before...

"What are you thinking about...?" Sphinx nuzzled his neck, a quiet purr resonating within his throat as he kissed his chin and the small wrap that protruded from it. He pressed his body against Tut's and he gasped at the sudden heat. Sphinx looked back up at him to see him flustered. Hazel eyes softened as he lifted his upper half to lean over Tut's outstretched body. Tut watched with wide eyes as he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against his own. Tut could only feel warmth and passion in his touch and when his tongue lightly brushed against his bottom lip he willingly parted his lips without thought. His eyes drifted shut at some point and during that short period all of his other senses were alive like they had never been before. The fingers that were slowly moving up his sides and the warmth of Sphinx's body was like a narcotic to him. He had never felt anything like it. Sphinx took his time tasting him and Tut managed to learn that the only way he was going to breathe was through his nose.

As Sphinx pulled back slowly Tut was completely out of breath and his body seemed to be raging at every emotion that was racing through him. His lashes slowly lifted to see a similar reaction with the demigod. The pink on his cheeks was somewhat camouflaged but still there nonetheless. Tut laughed lightly, or at least he tried to as he reached up, brushing the pads of his fingers along his cheek.

"I've...never seen you...blush...Sphinx...its rather...sexy..." Tut didn't know what he was saying. It was just gibberish to his mind. He wasn't even sure if he could go through with it, after all...it would be his first experience with '_it_.' Sphinx let a small smile creep onto his lips and he closed his eyes, nuzzling the thin throat beneath him affectionately. Tut carefully placed his hands on the biceps that held Sphinx above him and the demigod looked up at him. Tut was busy focusing on the feel of the muscle and was slightly amazed at how thick they were. Sphinx smirked at him before sitting up, pulling Tut up to sit in front of him. The smaller man was slightly shocked at the sudden movement and looked into the painted face as Sphinx lifted one of his slender hands, placing the palm against his chest.

"Go ahead…."

Tut looked up at him before focusing on where his hands were, sliding them up beneath the material around his neck, which Sphinx lifted off as his slender fingers snaked over his shoulders, feeling his neck. The heat of his skin was somewhat akin to a bonfire, big and hot. Brown eyes looked at the small scratches that littered his arms as Sphinx slowly removed the gauntlets, sliding them off and tossing them to the side. Tut's hands managed to find their way over the hills of his abs, curving around his sides in wonder at how such a body could possibly be made. It made him a little envious of the demigod but at the same time reminded him of the wonders of the world above. As his hands moved down his back and felt the base of his tail, his body tensed and immediately Tut moved his hands away, afraid that he had done something wrong. His hands were taken into Sphinx's larger ones and placed back where they had been.

"It's just…sensitive…" Sphinx closed his eyes as he pet the fur, sliding his fingers down the length of the furry appendage. The tip of it found the pale foot resting beside his thigh and managed to wrap itself around his ankle, holding on tightly. Sphinx wanted to do the same thing, he didn't want to let him go after this…he knew he wouldn't be able to even if he tried. Tut quietly moved his fingers over his tail before returning to his back.

"Is that why you didn't want me wrap your tail before…?" Tut shyly moved a little closer, feeling the tail squeeze his ankle weakly. Sphinx nodded in response before Tut felt the fabric of his pants, squeezing the flesh that he found beneath it. Sphinx jumped like a cat would if you suddenly grabbed their tail when they don't know you're there. Tut laughed lightly before letting him go. "…is that sensitive too…?" Tut grinned up at him and Sphinx narrowed his eyes, slipping his hands behind the Pharaoh to brush his fingers against the pale, round flesh that he sat on. He jumped up at the sudden movement of his fingers as he squeezed teasingly.

"Try that again and I might go further this time…" Sphinx released the flushed man before unbuckling the confusing material that strapped around his torso, connecting to his waistline. Tut watched, fascinated by his graceful movements as he slipped it off his shoulders and discarded it. Tut then looked up at his face to see the famiilar serpent arching from his helmet and reaching up, he placed both hands on either side of his head. The metal was cool to the touch but the longer that Tut held it, it gradually grew warmer. Sphinx grabbed his wrists, watching him warily before Tut pulled lightly.

"I want to see…" Tut pulled but Sphinx didn't allow him to lift it even an inch from his skull. Tut frowned and pulled harder. Sphinx remained silently defying the Pharaoh's wishes. "What is there to hide? Are you secretly bald or something? …are you really _that_ old?" Tut looked discouraged and removed his hands as he thought about all of the reasons that he might have been hiding what was beneath the helmet. Sphinx quietly watched him before sighing in defeat, reaching up he took hold of the metal before carefully lifting it off his head. Tut looked up the moment that he placed the helmet on the bed beside him to see Sphinx looking away with a pinkish tint on his cheeks. Tut smiled as he saw the mop of black hair that was now visible on top of his head. Reaching up he was about to touch it before pausing, eyes moving over Sphinx's face for silent approval. Sphinx glanced at him before looking away again. He leaned forward slightly, and Tut saw the movement as a form of submission from the demigod before happily brushing the pads of his fingers against the black fluff. It was short and messy and the moment that he touched it he played with the soft strands. They felt like silk to his sensitive fingers and he giggled lightly, smiling as he moved closer to press his cheek against the soft mass. Sphinx allowed it for the time being, purring as he ran his fingers through it again and again, eagerly combing the unruly mess.

Sphinx moved his head closer and with a small nudge he pushed him back until he fell down, legs still beneath him as his tail was still tightly clinging to the thin ankle. Sphinx looked down on the breathless king as a smirk curved his lips up lightly. "I think you've had enough fun…" Sphinx leaned down and touched his nose to the exposed throat. Tut let out a shaky breath as a shiver passed through him at the cool wetness. He slowly made his way down his neck to kiss his collarbone, stroking his fingers over his arm and the cold metal that was wrapped around his bicep, or what would have been a bicep had he any muscle. Tut was slowly growing more and more restless as the heat in his body gradually grew unbearable. Sphinx took his time, being sure to pay close attention to the pink nipples that were carefully sculpted onto his pale chest. Those lips made their way down to the small patch of brown hair below his belly button and Sphinx glanced up to see those innocent brown eyes glazed over as his chest moved up and down in an unsteady rhythm. The moment he licked the pale member that rested between his legs, he earned a strangled cry of surprise.

"Sphinxཀ W-what are you doing?ཀ" He sat up and pushed at the head between his legs and Sphinx reached up and placed a hand in the center of his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. He maneuvered his body so that he could keep him held down and continue what he had been doing. "_Sphinx__ཀ_" Tut's voice was breaking as he tried to regain control of the situation. He was more than embarrassed at what the demigod was doing. It wasn't something that people were supposed to doཀ At least…no, he couldn't say much about that kind of stuff because he didn't know anything and-great Osirisཀ What was that feeling going through his body?ཀ "_Sphinx__ཀ_" The Pharaoh's voice didn't hold anything but excitement that time and Sphinx lifted his head to look up at him. He was pressed back into the mattress with flushed cheeks, uneven breath and dark eyes. He smirked before licking his lips and going back to what he was doing, flicking his tongue over the engorged member quickly before he took it into his mouth. Tut didn't know how to react to it, but he presumed that he was doing something right because the demigod didn't so much as stop.

Tut glanced over to look at the visible part of Sphinx's body that was lying adjacent with his own. He had managed to remove his tail from his leg in order to move, it must have been difficult because it normally never released Tut that easily. His eyes watched his tail flick from between his thighs before his attention was drawn to the stretched fabric at the junction of his legs. Tut looked back to see Sphinx still pleasantly doing what he had started. Seeing that he was still preoccupied with that, he slipped a hand beneath his body to brush his fingers against the bulge. Sphinx's body jolted and Tut feared for his manhood when he felt teeth lay themselves against the sensitive flesh.

Sphinx lifted his head and leaned his cheek against the pale thigh beside him, trying to regain his breath. It had been so sudden...he looked back to see Tut unsure of what to do and Sphinx moved his body slightly so he couldn't reach that area. He couldn't have him distracting him that way. Not if he wanted to take it slowly and carefully. Sphinx _knew_ that if he allowed him to touch and caress him, there would be no way of controlling his actions when it came to their moment. He looked back at Tut's member to see it quivering, liquid slowly tearing from the tip. Sphinx moved his tongue slowly up the length, earning a shaky breath of air against his arm.

It didn't take much longer after that for the Pharaoh to come. Sphinx lifted himself from the limp body, sitting on his knees beside Tut as he looked down at the panting man before him. Tut opened his eyes and looked up to see Sphinx watching him with light eyes, a dark blush on his cheeks. Tut sighed in relief and moved to get up when Sphinx grabbed a hold of his hand. Brown eyes looked up in confusion before Sphinx smirked, pulling on his wrist until he fell onto his stomach.

"I'm not even close to done your majesty..." Sphinx grabbed his hips, lifting his buttocks up as he sat down behind him. Leaning forward he kissed the pale skin tenderly, watching as Tut lifted his upper half to turn and look at him. Sphinx gave him a knowing look before grabbing each rump and pulling them slowly to reveal the small, pink entrance.

"S-sphinx...wha-what are you doing...?" Tut watched as he bent his head, just as he had done to his genitals moments before. He cried out as the rough tongue moved over it, sending a strange feeling up through his body to attack his brain with unknown feelings. It was...something akin to pleasure but...it was also a little weird. Tut could feel his body moving into him without thought and he tried to pull it back and farther from the awkward feelings that Sphinx was making him experience. His body jerked as he pushed his tongue inside and Tut gripped the blanket, pressing his face into it as a broken cry left his lips. The longer that Sphinx tenderly massaged his member while probing him with his tongue, the more that Tut lost himself to his body. Tut lifted his head as something shot through him. He looked back at Sphinx in shock to see the Demigod close his eyes and lick the area slowly, pressing his tongue against him as much as possible. Tut felt that feeling again and his eyes narrowed in pleasure before he came onto his sheets.

He had just come from that...a tongue...in his private area...he must have been going to the underworld for enjoying this...

Tut panted heavily against the blankets as he waited for something else. _Anything _else that would help put out the burning fire within his body. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Sphinx kiss his back before something slowly pushed inside. He bit his lip at the slight twinge of pain and the burning that came along with it before thumping his forehead against the bed. Sphinx paid attention to his back, brushing his nails lightly over the pale body that was coated with a thin layer of sweat. Tut was simply waiting for him to fondle him again, but the demigod never did. Tut could feel a sort of friction growing and when he opened his eyes he saw that his member was already hard and dripping. Tut looked at it and began to feel the remaining blood in his body move up to his face and he lifted it to get fresh air into his system. Sphinx's fingers were moving ever so slightly and so slowly that he felt like he was growing mad, that perhaps he was dreaming about this entire situation until he moved them again, then reality would smack him back to his defenseless self.

It seemed like forever before he finally came again and he slumped into the bed, completely exhausted and overly embarrassed. Sphinx removed his fingers carefully, lightly rubbing the pads of his fingers along his insides before removing them. The moment that he released his butt, it hovered where it was before his shaking legs gave out and it dropped onto the bed. Sphinx chuckled lightly before crawling up and placing a kiss on his temple before slipping off the bed. Tut turned his head to see what he was doing but immediately covered his face back up as he saw his pants drop from his waist to land around his feet. The glimpse of golden skin made him remember what he was doing. It seemed like his mind was trying to corner him in such a way so that he would never forget making this choice. Tut let out an aggravated sigh before Sphinx crawled back on and lifted Tut's face to look at him.

"You ready?" Sphinx looked at him with such a soft gleam in his eyes that Tut simply stared back at him dumbly. "I'll take that as a yes..." He reached under Tut's arms and lifted him as he lay himself down on his back, setting Tut on his stomach carefully. Tut's body shook at the feeling of the hot skin against his sensitive body. Looking down big brown eyes admired the built up body that he sat on and they moved over each ab until they met up with the pale skin of his own body. He shuddered as he relaxed, the small hills of his abs pressing between his cheeks to push against his entrance. When he looked up at Sphinx's face he saw his lips stop moving in the midst of a word before he narrowed his eyes. "Were you even listening...?"

"...I..." Tut looked down to where his hands were resting upon his body, blushing ferociously before a clawed hand reached up to catch his chin. He looked up shyly to see Sphinx close his eyes with a small shake of his head.

"Its alright..." Sphinx slowly opened his eyes to show a burning gleam deep within the green iris. "I was simply explaining what needed to be done for this to work. I've done my best to prepare you, but it will still hurt a little. Your body isn't used to it so I will do my best to ease the pain. You have my word." The truth was all in his eyes and the soft tone of his voice as he spoke caused Tut stared at him even as he held onto his waist, lifting him up to hold over his groin. Sphinx had been growing uneasy the longer that Tut had been sitting on his stomach, the heat emanating from his entrance was eating away at his self control and if he let it go on much longer, he wouldn't be able to do what he had just promised. Just as Sphinx was about to lower him onto his shaft, Tut started to fuss, grabbing onto his forearms and whispering at him fiercely.

"S-stop...stopཀ Sphinx, stopཀ Pleaseཀ Sphinxཀ I-" Tut gripped the hard muscles of his arms tighter before sputtering out what he had been meaning to say. "_Wait__ཀ_ ...wait..." Tut finally managed to peel open his eyes and saw Sphinx watching him heatedly with a hint of annoyance in their depths. "I...can I...do it...?" His voice betrayed his uneasiness and the look of pure shock that Sphinx wore when he spoke added to his uncertainty. Sphinx blinked a few times, watching him closely before nodding. He slipped his hand down to hold his shaft straight as Tut placed his hands on Sphinx's abs, feet pushing back the blanket as he balanced his weight. As Tut slowly lowered himself, Sphinx wanted to help him feel as much pleasure as possible and frowned slightly at the small flinch that moved Tut's shoulder ever so slightly. He wanted to touch him, but with one hand holding himself and the other holding his body up he was unable to do so. Something soft brushed against his fingers and he looked down to see his tail wrapping around his own member, holding it in place for him.

"Haa..." Sphinx leaned forward slightly, moving his hips up to press lightly against Tut as his tail squeezed his member in anticipation. Dark lashes lifted to show Sphinx Tut's eyes as he pushed himself down slowly. Those dark brown eyes were blurry and the flush on his cheeks was dark as he stopped for a moment, giving his body time to adjust. Sphinx reached up and touched his cheek, whispering against his skin ever so softly. "Relax...it will ease the pain..."

"Easy...for you...to say..." He glared at the demigod before his eyes were forced to close as he pressed a light kiss on each eyelid. Tut lowered himself a little more, taking more of Sphinx into his body. He took in a deep breath, trying to relax his tense body and, he was able to accomplish relaxing his body, if only slightly. And to his amazement, it actually did ease the pain a little. He managed to get about half of him inside him before he felt like he was going to tear apart. Opening his eyes he saw Sphinx watching him, eyes like molten lava, one hand continually moving over his arm or thigh, brushing against his genital to try and help. "I...Sphinx...I don't think I can..." The pain was getting to him and it was causing him to doubt himself. Sphinx hushed him, lifting his hand to brush against his cheek, finger wiping one of the tears from the corner of his eye. He slowly started to coax him through it, pressing his lips against his cheeks, tongue going over his lips as he made his way down his body. Every now and then Tut would feel his teeth pinch his skin and he'd gasp at the weird sensation that drew his attention away from the dull throbbing in his lower half. As he licked one of his nipples Tut shivered and accidently let his body slip onto him further. "A-ah..."

"You're so cute Tut...ever since you've returned to yourself I have had to fight this urge...I've never felt like this before...you are the first person who has, or ever will see me like this...Tut you know that I care about you...don't you?" Sphinx looked up at him and Tut held his breath without thought at the emotion that rested in those hazel eyes. He felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart as Sphinx leaned up and kissed his neck, nuzzling it in affection as he placed his hands on his hips and slowly pushed him down. The pampering and tenderness that Sphinx was showering him with seemed to conquer the pain and he let out a soft moan as he felt soft fur against his bare butt. He reached up, abandoning the thought of being in control and grabbed a hold of Sphinx's head, fingers grabbing at the short, soft strands on top as he was carefully held in place for his body to adjust. There was a burning need inside him and simply sitting there wasn't doing much for it. He shifted his hips but Sphinx took a stronger grip and held him in place. "You need to let your body adjust...don't rush yourself..." Sphinx licked one of the nipples before him and Tut gripped his head, pulling his face up to see large, needy eyes.

"S-sphinx...I... I need more..." He watched as Sphinx slowly smiled at him, eyes shining as he leaned up and took his lips, tongue slowly caressing his bottom lip before taking control of his mouth. Tut could only imagine what it must have been like for him. How hard it must have been to be there, right beside him everyday and not be able to do a thing. That he was powerless to fulfill his own desires. Tut was glad for it though...he wouldn't have taken something like this lightly beforehand. He was happy though...that he could give Sphinx something that he could hold onto forever and move on to live his life. Something shot up through his body and he let out a strangled cry of pleasure as Sphinx lifted his hips, slamming him back down with a little too much force. He held his head closer to his heart as his eyes looked off hazily at the wall of the room. "Ge-gentle...first...time..." His voice barely managed to escape him and he could feel the thighs beneath him tense before Sphinx sighed against his heated skin, adding to the burning fire inside his body. The moist air added to the sensations coursing through his body and he panted as his senses went into overdrive.

"...yes your majesty..." Sphinx obliged by loosening his grip and moving him with more care. Tut didn't even have to think about what he was doing as Sphinx was the one doing all of the hard work. Even if he did have to think, he wouldn't be able to. His mind was overheated and felt like it had melted in his skull as all he could feel was pleasure. He kissed Sphinx again and again, pulling at his hair and moving over the muscles of his neck and arms, carving them into his subconscious memory while his toes curled against the sheets. Sphinx returned every kiss with equal passion, if not more, and Tut had a fleeting thought of what he was doing and the consequences that may follow. It was to thank him...that was it...

He just prayed that this would be enough to satiate his hungry soul.

As Tut opened his eyes, the bright light of the morning sun seemed to burn his pupils to the point of pain. He groaned, rolling over with the blankets to hide his face. He threw his arm over as he rolled, expecting there to be a body lying beside him. At the feel of cool sheets he immediately opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room with wide, attentive eyes. He went to lift his body higher to look better but pain shot up his back and he dropped back onto the bed, moaning as a hand slipped onto his lower back to attend to the sore area.

"It will hurt for a while Tut, you didn't expect to be up and lively today did you?" Sphinx walked in holding a tray of fruits and a small container of some peachy cream. His eyes were playful as he placed the tray on the bed, tail happily wagging behind him. Tut looked him over before looking into his eyes. He sighed before turning onto his side, reaching for a grape as he observed the demigod with narrowed eyes.

"How does your face paint stay on even after the way your skin was dripping wet with sweat last night?" He chewed the small fruit in thought as Sphinx gave him a quizzical look. "I mean, I've never seen you without it on. Is it like some kind of tattoo or something? Or have you just come up with some sort of face paint that is resistant to all liquids?" Sphinx closed his eyes in response, shrugging his shoulders before looking out the window across the room.

"It doesn't matter." His voice was quieter then normal and Tut looked down at his food at the look of sorrow in his eyes. Seeing him look like that almost got rid of his appetite but due to the excessive loss of fluids from the previous night he found himself hungrier then a starving man. He picked at his food, glancing up at Sphinx every once in a while to see him expressionless and inattentive as he sat there with the chair backwards, chin resting on the high back of the chair. His tail flicked lazily behind him every now and again but other then the small movement the demigod didn't move a muscle.

"Well...what is this for?" Lean fingers took a hold of the small container of peach cream before holding it up to examine. He moved to sniff it when it was lifted by clawed fingers. Brown eyes looked up to see Sphinx dip two fingers in, hazel orbs watching him with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't think you want to know. Just know that it will help ease the pain." He crawled onto the bed, pushing Tut onto his stomach as he straddled his thighs, moving the blanket so it just barely covered his butt. Tut let out a few words of protest but as soon as Sphinx's fingers glided over the small of his back along his tail bone he sighed as warmth seeped into his back, relaxing everything that had been aching. He dropped his head onto the pillow and let his eyes drift shut as he applied some more to the area so that no aching muscle was left alone. He must have drifted off to sleep during the process as he was soon being awakened to be rushed into his ceremonial clothes.

There was no sign of Sphinx throughout the entire ceremony.

He looked at Nefertiti who stood before him in a beautiful white gown and focused solely on her. The way her red hair shimmered in the sunlight and her green eyes as they sparkled in happiness. Her mouth was curved in a genuine smile instead of snapping open as she barked orders at anyone who gave her trouble. It was awkward for her to be so silent but Tut managed to remain thinking of her through all of the rehearsed lines and cheers that erupted as she pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his.

It was...simple...there was love in the small gesture, but it wasn't full of it. There was affection there, and happiness, but overall it was..._lacking_...He felt bad for even thinking the thought as he pulled her into a hug, arms awkwardly wrapping around her smaller frame.

He wanted to wrap his arms around the solid figure that had held him the night before. He wanted to kiss those passionate lips that had burned his skin. He wanted to feel those large, clawed hands moving over his body as he cried at the pleasure wracking it.

He wanted Sphinx...

He closed his eyes and smiled outwardly for everyone, pushing those thoughts back as he prepared himself to rule over a kingdom that he didn't even want. He had a doting wife at his side. He had everything he needed to properly be a king. He had loyal guards and supportive people. He had everything that he needed to be happy.

Sphinx watched a small smile touch his lips as he pulled Nefertiti against his side, hands positioning themselves high on her waist as he looked upon his people. His eyes were dark as he gave the impression of happiness to all the people around him. Sphinx knew better though...Sphinx knew the look of loneliness in his eyes. He knew it all too well...

He had to ignore it though, in order for him to do as he was expected. The emotions that had overflowed the night before were carefully sealed into a canopic vase inside him and locked away where they couldn't reach him. Hazel eyes watched painfully as Nefertiti kissed him again, holding his head with both hands as she smiled against his lips. One of his hands curled into a tight fist, nails biting into his palm as he swallowed, lips tightening. He had to ignore those feelings...there was no other way he could do it.

He would stay by his side, no matter what. He would remain as his guardian and do what he was told. He would wait for the moment that his King needed him. It was all he could ever hope to do for him.

-END


End file.
